Zero My Angel
by Brookie cookie17
Summary: Kaname realizes that he loves Zero not Yuki but Zero is dating Yuki will he stay with her or will Kaname find a way to win Zero's heart.
1. Prolouge

This is my first Fanfic story I'm writing and be forewarned I have terrible grammar and Spelling ^.^

XXX

Prologue Kaname's POV

Zero if only you would look at me the way you look at her. Why am I not good enough for you? If only I realized sooner that that one I love is you and not Yuki. Please don't look at me with those hateful eyes anymore. I don't want her can't you see that everything I do is because I want to be with you.

If only you know how I feel about you. Would you be disgusted? Would you laugh in my face? I highly doubt you would welcome me with loving open arms.

I just want to spend the rest of our lives together us standing side by side as equals me as king of all vampires and you Zero as my beautiful queen. I know as of right now though that this dream of mine is just that a dream. Its wishful thinking of me to think that you would chose me over Yuki. I mean how can someone as lovely and pure as you ever love someone like me after all for the longest time I used you as pawn to protect Yuki.

I always thought I hated you because you got to be near Yuki all the time instead of her being with me. The jealous feeling I got in the pit of my stomach that seemed to take over being when I saw your virgin fangs pierce her neck to know no to even think that Yuki's blood was the first blood that you ever tasted. That her neck had the pleasure feeling your beautiful ivory fangs piercing it. That was when I realized that the only one that I ever wanted to be with is you my beautiful silver haired angle named Zero.

Ever since I discovered these feeling for you I get this uncontrollable urge every time see you with her to shove her aside pull you into a warm embrace and tell that fucking bitch that you belong to me and me alone. I of course would then take you to my room to show you how much you mean to me by making passionate love to you. Good thing I have amazing shelf control though because if I didn't I'm pretty sure reality would be worse than my fantasizing because if I were to do this you would hate me even more than you do now.

But until my dreams become reality I will wait for you after all vampires are immortal creatures it will only be a matter of time before you and Yuki break up and if not I could always try to make the process move quicker. I am a patient vampire Zero but please don't make me wait too long you don't what I would do to ensure that you and I spend the rest of our life time together because I life without you would be meaningless.

XXX

Ok tell me what you think but please be kind because as I said this is my first time writing a story for fanfic. Let me know if you want to continue. Next chapter the characters will actually interact with one another a little.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Thank you every one who reviewed

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight if I did the story would have no Yuki in it.

XXX

Chapter 1

Kaname's POV

"Kaname sama you have to wake up!" the first thing I woke up to is Aido's pounding on the door telling me to not be late for class. I don't really see the point considering we have three hours till we have to make our way to the gates. I wish I could wake up next to my beautiful silverette every morning to have those amazing enchanting violet eyes staring at me as he whispers "Morning Kaname my love"

"Kaname sama are you up yet?" Aido yells from behind the door.

"Yes Aido I'll be down soon" I reply as I take off my black silk pj bottoms and make my to take a shower after all I have a gorgeous prefect to look my best for.

Zero's POV

I just finished school for today I'm now on my way to 'protect' those filthy blood sucking vampires.

"Zero wait up" Yuki shouts from across the path.

"Hey Zero how was class?"

"Boring as hell. How 'bout you?"

"Oh it was awesome Yori and I finally finished our science project about global warming." Yuki said with the most adorable smile on her face I couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her sweet cherry coloured lips. "I'm glad you had a good class. You're so cute I love you."

"I love you to Zero and you're not that bad looking yourself." Unknown to them a certain pureblood was watching them from his window.

Kaname's POV

How dare she how fucking dare she be able to kiss Zero's lips like that I don't care that he was the one that started it she didn't have to kiss him back! Didn't anyone understand that Zero's mine? No one else should even have the privilege to look at my angel. If I'm not able to touch Zero than no one else should have the opportunity to do so. Then again even if I was allowed to I wouldn't let else touch him I would hide Zero away where no one else would be able to look at a rare beauty.

I straightened out my tie before joining the rest of the night class at the bottom of the staircase we then made our way to the gates. As the gates opened my eyes immediately went to searching for Zero. There he is glaring at a bunch of fan girls who tried to get past him. I couldn't help but want to smile he looked so surreal the way the setting sun made him seem to glow he really did look like a fallen angel.

"Zero!" damn Yuki caught his attention before I could make my way to him and now Zero is walking over to her with is scowl still in place but his eyes lit up just by hearing her voice. He now has to help her get the girls in place because it seems like they knocked her over again. She really is useless Zero could do a better job himself.

"Get back to the dorms. Its way past curfew anyone who is not gone within one minute will receive detention for a month!" Zero yelled. Taking the threat seriously the fan girls ran back to their respective dorms.

"Thank Kiryu Kun Yuki chan for all your help" Ichijo thanked them. I really don't see the point in thanking Yuki though in my eyes she seems to make the situation worse because the day class know they have at least one prefect they can walk over.

"No problem Ichijo sempai were glad to help. Right Zero?" Yuki asked in probably the most annoying voice that I have ever heard. Zero smiled at her though oh how I wish that smile was directed at me. Zero than put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest and pecked the top of her head. I had to hold back a growl. "Ya sure I would to help out more if it didn't seem to be getting worse every day." He spoke so sweetly to her and never once took his eyes off her.

As I made my way to class I couldn't help but think how much I hate the fact that he doesn't even look at us like the rest of us don't matter (which in eyes we probably don't). I would love to kill Yuki right now and take Zero away but he would hate me even more than he does if that's even possible. I can't help it I need to find a way to break those to apart. But how the hell do I do that?

XXX

Wow I updated faster than I thought I would please keep up the awesome reviews^.^


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

XXX

Chapter 2

Kaname's POV

Listing to this old man is really boring right now while I'm in class learning calculus Yuki is out there most likely with my Zero and being the slut that she is she'll be trying to seduce him. I need to change these thoughts because just even thinking that Yuki may be touching Zero's perfect body is getting me so angry that my aura has just created high tension in the room.

I can't stand the thought any more. I stand up while the professor is in the middle of a lecture and I know that everyone's eyes are on me but I need to make sure that I break them apart as soon as I can. I rush out of the classroom and make my way towards the chairman's office.

Chairman's office/ still Kaname's POV

I walk into the chairman's office only to walk in the middle of Cross and Yagri in the middle of a heated make out session with leaning back on his desk and Yagri pinning him down.

"Cross I need to speak with you." I feel bad for interrupting them Yagri looks pissed and Cross seems flustered. "Oh um Kaname um when did you get here?" Cross asks while trying to straighten out his cloths. "I got here a few seconds ago. Do you mind if I talk to you alone?"

"Not at all. Yagri why don't you go make sure the night class isn't getting in to any trouble?"

"Hm." The one eyed hunter grunted as he left the room only leaving Cross and me. "So what did you need to discus with me?"

"I think it would be best for everyone if we were to transfer Kiryu kun into the night class." which would help getting him away from that whore.

"Kaname I understand that you have feelings for Zero. But do you really think that by separating him from Yuki will really make him love you?"

"How did you know?" How could this psychotic man know? Am I really that obvious?

"You're that good at keeping it a secret. I mean it's pretty obvious because whenever Yuki touches Zero you're eyes look like they want to burn her in boiling oil."

"So he will be transferred right?" I know what his answer will be but I need to hear it from him.

"Fine I'll have Zero come to my office we'll get everything set up while we wait for him." Hearing this makes me feel a hundred times better. But knowing Zero is reaction won't be pretty.

Zero's POV

I wonder why chairman called down to his office. If it's to try and offer his blood to me again I think I might kill him he really is insane I wouldn't put it past him to try and do that. As I open the door I see Cross sitting at his desk with a grim expression on his face and that bastard Kuran smirking at. What does he want?

"Zero you can come in." I didn't even realize that I still standing in the door way.

"Zero, Kaname and myself think that it's best if you were transferred into the night class."

"WHY? It's not like I'm ripping out people's throats and drinking their blood!" I yell in frustration.

"Kiryu kun it's time for you to accept what you are but please understand that this is for your own good." Kuran says in sickening sweet voice I go to glare at him but as I make eye contact with him I see something strange in his eyes I don't know what it is but whatever it is makes him seem handsome. Wait I did not just think that. I wonder what the hell is up to probably trying to protect Yuki from me.

"Fine I'll transfer but I won't be happy about it. And if anyone gives me any problems I won't hesitate to shoot their brains out." I say through gritted teeth.

"We wouldn't have it any other way. now would we?" Kuran says in an almost teasing voice.

"Kaname why don't you go with Zero and help him pack up?"

"I would be glad to help." Since when? He's probably coming along just so he can tell me how worthless I am or something along those lines. "Fine. Let's go Kuran."

Kaname's POV

Yes! I got Zero transferred to the night class. Now I get to spend more time with him and help pack up his room. My angel didn't even put a bigger fight like I thought he would he really is something else.

"Here we are Kuran I don't have much to pack so you can just stand there if you want." My silverette says and he really doesn't have much because within ten minutes he's done. He only has maybe twelve different outfits and some school stuff. Once I make him mine I'll defiantly shower with gifts.

"So are we going?" He asks glaring at me.

"Of course let's go." I put my hand on his back to lead him out of the room it was only brief moment but that didn't mean I didn't try feeling it up a bit. I was so tempted to push him back in the room and bring him to the bed and take him right then.

As we made our way to the night class dorms I couldn't help but stare at how the moonlight managed to make Zero's hair shine brighter. We walked in a comfortable silence me staring at Zero until. "Uh ok what? You've been staring at me for some time now it's starting to creep me out." Once again Zero glared at me.

"I was only noticing how beautiful you look in the moonlight Kiryu kun." I say honestly I notice a slight blush on his face as I said this. "Ya right you're just messing with me."

"I'm not but I guess you're not use to the truth." I can't keep the hurt coming from my voice. Were now at the moon dorms the other members of the night class still has not returned yet for now it's just Zero and me. We make our way up the spiral staircase until we get to my bedroom. He and I have many blood sharing memories in this room.

"What are we doing here?"

"well Kiryu kun from now on this will be you're room."

XXX  
Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews I really I appreciate them


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zero's POV

"What the fuck I'm not sharing a room with you!" I yelled. He's insane when I agreed to transfer into the night class I had no idea that I would have to share a room with my worst enemy, especially after the fact that he had called me beautiful.

"Kiryu kun there's no need to yell. Everyone else has a roommate. So mine is the only one that's available."

I guess if he puts it that way then I really have no choice after all. "Fine Kuran but if you haven't noticed there's only one bed." Now that I actually pay attention I can't help but to be in awe this room is way bigger than any of the ones in the Sun dorm. There is a king sized canopy bed with red and black bedding, a work desk a couple of cherry oak dressers, a walk in closet, and a red Victorian chair. I have been in this room many times when he decided that he would feed me his blood but this is my first time taking in my surroundings.

"Zero I have noticed you can either share a bed with me until we order one in for you or you can sleep on the floor. Oh and before you get mad at me for calling you by your first name I think it's best if we tried to civil to each other." Damn it all then I guess I really don't have a choice because there is no way I'm sleeping on the floor I just have to wait till he orders me my own.

"Then I guess I don't have a choice I'll share a bed with you but touch me and your dead and we'll only be civil in this room." He really is annoying and if wanted me to transfer he should have got me a bed ahead of time.

"If you want to wash up before bed there is a bathroom over there." Might as well not like I have anything else to do and I really don't want to be stuck with him longer than I have to be.

Kaname's POV

Zero took this surprisingly well and to just think that Zero is naked in the room its tempting not join him but I have to wait until he gets rid of that whore of a girlfriend. Well while I'm waiting I might as well finish some paper work the council wants me to look over. A couple of minutes later I hear the water shut off so I know he must be done with his shower.

"I'll finish unpacking after I get dressed." He tells me I look up to see oh dear God Zero came out only in a towel wrapped around his slim waist his hair still dripping. My eyes fallow a droplet of water going down his muscular chest. It's so hard for me to not jump him.

"Alright then." I say trying to keep calm hurry damn it find something already Zero you really don't know how tempting you are right now. Wait he went back to the bathroom he must have found his night cloths. I wonder if he'll mind if I put his things away for him.

Couple of minutes later he comes out wearing white cotton PJ bottom, a t-shirt of some band, and his hair is now completely dry. "I put your cloths in the dresser over there and you're new uniform and I put your school things at the end of my desk."

"Thanks Kur-Kaname you didn't have to I could have done it myself."

"I thought you might be tired so I just did it. It was no trouble." Not for you Zero never for you I added to myself.

"Has anyone told Yuki I'm no longer in the day class or a prefect?"

"I'm sure the chairman will tell her first thing in the morning but right now I think it's time for bed ." I say as I notice Zero yawn and wipe his eye.

"Alright but shouldn't you get changed as well. Unless you want to sleep in your uniform." He says in sleep filled voice with a smile on his face. He finally smiled at me what a beautiful sight it is to I have waited for it for so long I couldn't help but smile back at him. I quickly grab my black silk pj bottoms "I'll be back then"

"Fine but hurry up I'm tiered." Well it seems that we are getting along well. I make my way to the bathroom when I start to change I remember that he said that he'll only be civil to me in the confinement of the bedroom. I have to find away so that this lasts all the time.

When I get back to the room Zero is already under the covers he looks like an adorable kitten. I turn of lights and climb into the bed next to him.

"Night Kaname." He says in a tired voice before I can reply he's fast asleep.

"Good night Zero my love" I whisper back. I feel so close to him but still so far I know that he loves Yuki I need it to be me who he loves I will find a way to make it true. As I start to fall asleep I roll to my side to face him and wrap an arm around his waist and bring him closer to my chest.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me don't owns Vampire Knight

XXX

Chapter 4

Yuki's POV (Slut)

Ah it's such a beautiful day I only want to see Zero he said that he would help me with my math homework since I have no idea how to do it. He's such a sweet heart I can't help but love him. He's so kind to me and always protects me from the fan girls and boys.

I especially loved it when he saved me from Aidou sempai that one time when he tried to drink my blood. I don't know what I would do without Zero. I'm so lucky that he's my boyfriend.

"Yuki!" Cross comes running to me seeking a hug thankfully after years of practice I can dodge it perfectly. "Morning Chairman."

"Yuki how many times must I tell you to call me daddy? Anyway that's not important right now I something more important to tell you." I have not seen him this serious in such a long time.

"What is it chairman? Should I get Zero?" I ask.

"No this actually has to do with Zero."

"Well what is it?" if it's so important just tell me already.

"Zero will no longer be a part of the day class. Officially starting last night Zero has joined the night class and will no longer be a prefect."

"What? Why? Has he attacked anyone? I have been giving him my blood regularly so he shouldn't have." I don't understand why is he in the night class all of sudden? Does he not love me anymore? Why didn't he tell me anything?

"Calm down Yuki, Zero hasn't attacked anyone it's just that Kaname thinks it would be safer if Zero was in the night class." Cross says so but I can't be sure I should talk to Zero during class change over.

Kaname's POV

I was lying on my bed with my eyes closed until I felt something or should I say someone straddle my hips. "Kaname are you just pretending to be asleep? Maybe I should give you a kiss to wake you up." Someone says in a seductive voice. I then feel someone's warm mouth connect with mine. My eyes flutter open only to be graced with the sight of Zero's beautiful amethyst eyes staring at me. I then return the kiss with more passion probably bruising those beautiful pink lips making them become red and swollen. I then grab his arms and flip him over switching our positions so that I'm the one on top and he's under me.

We draw back for air, his eyes are glazed over with lust. I lean forward to once again kiss his perfect lips I stick out my tongue begging for acceptance when he gives in our tongues then fight for dominance I easily win and explore that sweet carven savouring every inch.

Something bolts up next to me as I open my eyes Zero has awoken and it seems that I was once again dreaming.

Zero's POV

I woke up feeling something around my waist and my head on a really comfy pillow. I opened my sleep filled eyes one at a time. I turned my head and noticed that I wasn't lying on a pillow but on Kuran's chest I bolted up right. "Good morning Zero." That's right how I could have forgotten I'm now in the night class and have to not only share a room but a bed with that bastard of a pureblood. I felt his arm around my waist bring me closer to him. I tried to pull away but damn it he really has a strong grip.

"Morning to you to Kur-Kaname, if you don't mind do you think you could let go of me?" I ask still trying to break free of his grip.

"Now why would I do that? If I did you would just try to run away from me." Kuran says with a smug smile on his lips. That's it he must be insane or maybe he has a fever. Do vampires even get sick? He never acts like this it just doesn't make any sense. "Besides Zero we have at least four hours till class starts. You most certainly are an early riser aren't you?" Once again he says with damn smile he really does look handsome when he does. Fuck I really have to stop thinking about that.

"Listen Kaname I know that I agreed that you and I would act decent to one another, but don't think that you're taking this too far? And what the hell did I say about touching me?"

"But Zero if I'm not mistaken you were the one who was being nice to me last night. Oh and last night you were the one who cuddled up to me. It would be rude of me to push you away wouldn't it?" Somehow I don't believe him.

"Since were up we should get ready for school and go down for breakfast, unless you want to stay here and cuddle some more." He must be sick I can't believe he just said that to me there must be something seriously wrong with him. I just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"Ah no. Let's just get ready for class."

Kaname's POV

You can't blame me for trying. I watch Zero grab his uniform and head to the washroom. That was the best sleep I had in a really long time and I finally got to share a bed with Zero! He didn't even try to shoot me when he noticed that my arm was around his waist. So far today is going better than I thought it would.

I just have to hope that Yuki won't try talking to him during class change over though I know it's going to happen whether I want it to or not. I grab the pillow Zero was sleeping on I love his smell it makes me feel calmer. I realize that this truce is only in this room but I want it be like this all the time. I hope the other members of the night class treat Zero decently.

Zero comes out of the bathroom with his new uniform on I can't help but to stare at awe he looks truly beautiful this uniform suits him perfectly. "Kaname shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" I then come back to reality and stop staring at this angel. "I was just waiting for you to be done." I say as I grab my uniform and make my way to the washroom to take a shower and get changed.

"Zero?" I ask as I leave the bathroom.

"Ya what?"

"I just want you to know that you should try to be civil to the rest of the vampires and if you need anything at all do not hesitate to ask me or Ichijo." As much as I want Zero to just come to me for any help if I'm not there I trust Ichijo to help Zero and not insult him or try to hurt him.

"Alright, can we go down for breakfast now? I'm starving." I try to hold back a smile he really is adorable.

"Fine lets go down stairs to great everyone I still have yet to inform them that you are now a member of our."

XXX

Authors Note: thank you all for the reviews I wanted to update sooner but this week was really busy for me. See you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight.

XXX

Chapter 5

Kaname's POV

Zero and I have made our way to the dining hall to join the others but as soon as I opened the doors everyone stopped what it was they were doing. I'm use to this because it is common for them to stop to formally great me, but today it's because of the silver haired prefect. Everyone glares daggers at him and gives them a glare of his own. He truly is adorable I truly feel bad that I have made him be a part of this but I can't help but look on the bright side. As soon as Zero and Yuki break up the sooner I can merry Zero and make him be my queen.

"Kaname sama, what is that doing here?" Aidou asks with his voice laced with venom.

"Well if you have not noticed Aidou, Kiryu kun is wearing a night class uniform. From now on he will be a member of the night class and I expect you to treat him with respect." After all they will need to do so eventually, for soon Zero will have a higher status then any of them.

"But where will be staying?" Ruka says while giving Zero a disdainful look.

"If you must know I'll be staying in Kuran's room and it was his idea not mine. So if you guys are done playing twenty questions I'm starving." Zero answers annoyance in his eyes.

I notice Ichijo make his way towards us with Shiki not far behind him. "Welcome to the night class Kiryu kun." Ichijo sticks his hand out awaiting a handshake. "Thanks Sempai." Zero grabs his hand I have to hold a back a growl that someone other than myself is touching my precious Zero. As I come out my thoughts I notice that once again everyone has stopped what they are doing for they experienced a rare moment, the vampire hating prefect being nice to the creature he hates the most. I don't pay them anymore attention because truth be told I haven't eaten in a couple days.

I had no need to worry about Zero for being a grumpy prefect he made friends with Ichijo and Shiki very fast as I turn to look back at them from where I sit they seem to be immersed in a conversation. I'm glad that Zero became friends with my cousin and childhood friend because that means Zero and I can spend more time together.

Zero's POV

Ichijo sempai and Shiki are actually really decent considering the fact that they are vampires. They even offered to show me around the dorms since Kuran has seemed to forget to do so last night.

"Kiryu kun would you like to join Shiki and myself for breakfast?" Ichijo asks with a smile I swear I have never seen this guy without it. Since I don't get along with anyone else I might as well. "Sure why not." We go grab whatever it is that we want to eat Ichijo leading the whole way the whole time, when we go to sit down I notice that Ichijo takes us to the table where Kuran is sitting, Ichijo sitting beside him and Shiki sitting across making the only open seat right across from Kuran. As soon as I have taken my seat he gives me a brief smile so brief that as soon as blink it is gone.

Ichijo's POV

It didn't surprise me when Kaname sama told me that Kiryu kun would be joining the night class, I mean it was pretty obvious that Kaname sama like Kiryu kun more than he should. So Shiki and myself thought it would be best to befriend Kaname's feature mate. I just hope that the rest of the night class understands that they are to treat Kiryu kun with the upmost respect, because knowing Kaname if anyone dared threaten or tried to hurt Kiryu kun, Kaname would not hesitate to kill anyone who dared try to hurt his beloved.

I wonder how a hunter as great as Kiryu kun has yet to notice the Kaname sama looks at him. It's so obvious that every time that Kaname looks at Zero it looks like he wants to take Zero then and there marking him as his.

"Ichijo were going to the gates now." I was caught up in my own thoughts I didn't even notice that it was time for us to go to class thank God that Shiki waited for me I would hate it if I were to be late for class. I don't want to miss if anything happens between Kiryu Kun and Kaname sama.

Kaname's POV

It's now time for is to make our way to make our way to class were just waiting for the gates to open. The girls seem to be more frantic then usual today probably because Zero is no longer a prefect and that just leaves that worthless damn Yuki. Ha good luck to her she'll need it. Maybe if I'm lucky the girls will trample her to her death. I smile at the thought if only that would happen so then I would have Zero for myself and comfort him.

I take a quick glance at the silver haired hunter he seems eager for the gates to open so he can see his 'precious' Yuki. I snort inwardly at the thought he could do so much better than her, hell even Aidou would be a better choice.

As the gates open the screaming gets louder until it stops all together. They must have noticed Zero. I feel bad for him this is the third time today.

"So Kiryu kun is part of the night class. I wonder why?"

"Maybe Yuki and him got into a fight." One girl suggested. I wish that was the truth.

"Zero I need to talk to you." Yuki runs up to him and grabs his arm as she starts to drag him off somewhere. I want to follow them and bring him back where he belongs which happens to be by my side, but I can't cause a scene for that might frighten Zero away from me. That whore better not make him late on his first day of class.

XXX

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate them and I hope that you continue to reviewing.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight If I there would be no Yuki and Kaname and Zero would be together all the time.

XXX

Chapter 6

Zero's POV

Yuki dragged me off away from the rest my class near the water fountain so we could talk. I know what she wants to talk about but I wonder why does she look so depressed? It's not like were breaking up. Are we?

"Zero why are you in the night class? Why didn't you tell me? Did you know this before?" She asks with an adorable pout on her face. So that's what she was worried about.

"I was going to tell you right away but by the time I found out it was late and I thought that you needed you're rest, so I didn't disturb you if you were sleeping. Kuran said that he wants me to apart of the night class so I can learn more about being a vampire." She looks way happier now than she did just a few moments ago.

"Oh I thought it was because you didn't love me anymore and that you were planning to leave me and that you were planning on leaving me to be with someone else." Yuki says with a blush covering her face most likely from embarrassment. "But why would Kaname sempai want you to join the night class now and not before?" She asks I lean forward to give her a quick peck on her lips. "I don't know Yuki, but I can't be late for class." I say.

"Oh I forgot I'll see you later than. I love you!" she yells as I run to the school. "I love you to!" I yell back to her. Damn hope I'm not late.

Kaname's POV

Where is Zero? Class starts in five minutes he can't be late. It's that fucking bitch's fault she's holding him back. I should go get him you never know what she could be doing to my innocent angel. As I stand up to leave Zero enters the classroom covered in her scent it's disgusting I want to erase that smell off his body.

"Kiryu kun come sit over here" Ichijo shouts to the silver haired boy pointing at seat between him and me. I can't believe it Zero is actually coming this way. What is Ichijo thinking? "How did you're talk with Yuki chan go?" Ichijo asks. I don't want to know what those two were doing.

"It was alright except she thought that I hated her and that's why I didn't tell her about me switching classes." Only if you did hate her so then you and I would be together.

"Hey Kuran you alright? You just broke you're pencil in half." Zero points out. I should really try not to so my anger. "I'm fine I was just thinking about something the council wanted me to do." I lie as much as I want to tell him how I feel but knowing him he would make a huge scene.

"Oh really I thought it was because you were pissed off because Yuki is with me and not with you." He clearly says it as a joke but why would want to be with her?

"Trust me Kiryu kun I have no intention to take Yuki from you." I would rather take you from her.

After class/Still Kaname's POV

Zero and I have just made it back to our room. Ichijo and Shiki seem to be attached to Zero and seemed reluctant to leave us.

"Zero you should take a shower I can't stand the smell of her on you." I tell him as enter the confinement of our room. "So you are jealous that Yuki picked me over you." He says while glaring at me he most likely had thought that I lied to him before.

"No I just can't stand her smell." I reply but he still doesn't believe me, which isn't surprising considering we both use to fight with one another to win Yuki's heart. "Really I thought you were in love with her." Zero says with his eyes filled with confusion.

"I thought I loved her to but then I realized that my affections were misplaced." I stare at him hoping he would get the hint. He doesn't get it so I decide that it would be best to change the topic.

"Zero, what are you doing over the winter break?"

"Oh I most likely will be spending it with Yuki and the chairman. Why do you ask?"

"No reason just curious." Winter break is a week away and I can't stand the idea of Yuki having my beloved angel for herself for two weeks.

XXX

Authors Note: please review


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight.

XXX

Chapter 7

Kaname's POV

Winter break is approaching sooner with each passing day and yet it still has yet to snow. I would love to spend the holidays with my beloved. I can picture it, Zero and myself cuddled up near a warm fire, my arm wrapped around his slim waist, he looks at me with those beautiful amethyst eyes as we. "Kaname! Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry Ichijo, can you repeat what you were saying?" As much as would like to be with him this holiday, Zero has decided that he would spend it with my 'precious' little sister. I was thinking that I would change her back into a pureblood but then she would be stronger and be able to fight back when I take Zero away from her.

"As I saying Kaname Sama, my grandfather was wondering if you would be having a Christmas party at you're family's estate." That's it I know how I could have Zero for myself these next two weeks.

"Of course Ichijo. If you don't mind though I have to an important phone call." Ichijo leaves the room. I'm sorry Zero but I have to change you're plans.

Zero's POV

Once again I was called down to the chairman's office and it better be important. I mean he knows that I'm now part of the night class and yet he decides to call me down in the middle of the day. I enter the office only to find Cross with a smile on his face.

"Zero I have news for you."

"Of course you do, why else would you have called me down? So what is it this time?"

"The Hunter Association has a job for you."

"Well what is it?" I ask I hope it's to kill some level E's I need to burn off some steam especially after having to spend every day with those damn vampires.

"Zero you will be going to the Kuran's estate for the break to supervise their party." What? He's got to be kidding I wanted to spend the whole break with my dear Yuki.

"Why two weeks?" I ask maybe I can come back early and make it up to her.

"Well because HA wants to make sure that Kaname Sama isn't planning anything. Well that's what they told me anyway." Damn why the hell does everything come back to that bastard? It's almost like he's doing this to me on purpose.

"Fine. When do I have to go?" I need to spend as much time as I can with Yuki. I also should probably buy her something for Christmas.

"As soon as the break starts." My eyes widen in shock, that's only two gives, me two days and I don't know how well Yuki is going to take this.

Zero's POV/ Moon dorm

"Zero where were you?" Kuran asks as soon as I enter the bedroom him lying on that Victorian red chair of his.

"If you really must know I was in the Chairman's office. Apparently I get the privilege to get to go to your estate for the next two weeks. Then again you already knew that didn't you?" I say to him while giving him my trade mark glare.

Kaname's POV

Why must he always glare at me? "Of course I knew that a hunter would be coming, but I had no idea that HA planned on sending you." I feel bad for always having to lie to him but I plan to tell him the truth over the break that is if everything goes according to plan.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions then I just I thought that this was just another scheme for you to try to get to Yuki." Zero says with an apologetic look in those amazing amethyst eyes. He looks so adorable I go over to him and pull him into an embrace, wrapping my arms around his so he can't try to push me away.

"Kan-Kaname what are you doing?" As he asks I lean my head on top of his. I can never get over how amazing he smells.

"I'm forgiving you for thinking so poorly of me." I respond pulling him closer to me. I never want to let him go. He starts to pull away "Ka-Kaname I get it can you let me go now?" He asks all the while still trying to get away. I let one of my arms move away from him while the other moves to his waist, still holding him close to me. I brush his bangs away from his eyes. Zero truly is beautiful at this point I really don't care I need Zero to know how I feel about him. I lean forward to kiss his pink lips. He struggles the more I get closer to his face so I let him go.

I can't help but to feel hurt as he moves to the other side of the room with a disgusted look in his eyes as if I were the most vile thing in existence.

Zero's POV

What's wrong with Kuran? Why did it seem like he was trying to kiss me? He looks depressed that I got away.

"What was that!" He quickly recovered as he looks impassive but his eyes have a tinge of red of them.

"Zero I wanted to wait to tell you." He pauses as if trying to collect his thoughts.

"Wait to tell me what?" I ask I can't help but be confused Kuran has been acting differently lately.

"I wanted to tell you over the break, but I can't help it anymore. I can't stand seeing you with her anymore. Zero I never wanted her I wish I noticed sooner, I want you,It was always you. Zero I have fallen for you."

XXX

Authors note: please review thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight all credit goes to the author

XXX

Chapter 8

Zero's POV

What? I don't understand, how? When? Did I even hear him right? There is absolutely no way Kuran said that he has fallen for me. He couldn't have I mean I'm with Yuki and I thought that he wanted her too. "What are you talking about Kaname?"

"I told you Zero, I've fallen for you. I don't know how or when, but at some point I realized that I love you not her." He tries to walk closer to me, but for every step he took forward I take a step back. It's not long until my back hit the wall. He moves his arms to pin me against the wall.

"I've wanted you for so long now it pains me to know that you are with her and not with me which is where you belong." Kuran is so close to me I can feel his breath against my neck. I just want to get away from him and go find Yuki I think it would be safer with her then Kuran. "Zero give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you and to show you that I would be a better choice for you then her." Kuran looks so sincere but I know I love Yuki I can't picture myself with anyone else.

"Kuran I-I don't think I can do that." Kuran looks almost like he wants to murder someone. I flinch at the cold look in his eyes. I didn't mean for him to get mad I just wanted him to understand that it would be best if he found someone else, I mean he is a pureblood he can have anyone he wanted, so why would he want me?

After a couple of minutes he starts to calm down, I no longer have the feeling that his aura is going to suffocate me. "I told you Zero to call me Kaname, and I don't see why you can't. Please Zero I can make you so much happier then she can, if you were with me you would never have to want for anything."

Kaname's POV

Why won't Zero pick me? I'm better then she is, I have said this once and I will say it a hundred more times if I have to, Yuki is stupid, useless, and oblivious. She could never give Zero everything his heart desires.

"Ku-Kaname, I love her there isn't anyone else I could see myself with, and I don't care about possessions I would rather work then have rely on someone else, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." No Zero I can't I won't give up so easily.

"Don't say that, Zero give me a chance please I want you. You say that you can't picture a life without her but I can't picture a life without you by my side." Zero looks down at the floor I quickly tilt his chin upwards. I can't help but be mesmerized by those amethyst eyes.

"I-If I were to give you that chance would you let me go if I still in the end picked her over you?" He asks in a quiet voice. I can't help but feel overjoyed that Zero may be considering us being together.

"If that's what it would take to make you happy." I lie to him but he seems to believe me. If he were to choose Yuki in the end I would remove her from this world because then Zero would be able to be with me, and I would help him forget about her. I guess I could just erase all memories he has of her and take him to house where I would keep him away from everyone else.

"I guess I could give it a try." Zero says looking at the ground again with a slight blush on his face. "We'll be spending the next two weeks together you can have your chance then." Zero's now looking up at me with embarrassment written all over his beautiful face. I move back so he can move and so that he doesn't have to feel so embarrassed.

"Thank you Zero, in the end though I know you'll choose me." I say with an air of confidence. I know that in about two weeks' time or less I will have this beautiful angel all to myself.

Zero's POV

I can't believe I'm actually doing this I mean I love Yuki. Then why am I even letting Kuran have his way? He seems so confidant but I know in the end I will still choose Yuki over anyone else. I'll let Kuran have his fun and try to sweep me off my feet but he'll have to try pretty hard to break us up.

"Zero it's getting late lets go to bed." Kuran says holding his hand out to me but I just push it aside. "Ya lets go to bed Kaname, but remember your chance starts as soon as the break does." I say as I head to the bathroom to change into my night cloths. By the time I get out he has already changed and is waiting for me in the bed.

"Night Zero." I hear Kuran whisper as I get into bed and he turns off the lights. "Night Kaname" I say back I'm so tired I quickly start to doze off. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and feel something touch my forehead I think it was his lips but I'm way too tired to fight him off at the moment.

Kaname's POV

"Zero I love you so much thank you so much. I will defiantly try my best to make you mine." He looks so peaceful sleeping almost like all his worries are gone. I want him to always be like this I swear to him that I will always protect him. It isn't long until sleep claims me.

XXX

Authors Note: OMG I'm so sick right now it's not even funny I'm so glad that it's Spring Break this coming week. Thank you so much for all those that have reviewed I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing but as I said before I'm sick and yesterday my big sister had her first child.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

XXX

Chapter 9

Kaname's POV

Today is the day I finally get to have Zero for a whole two week, just and me and him (and a few nobles) and no Yuki there to bother us. I have waited forward for this chance since what feels like forever.

"Hey Kaname you ready to go yet?" My sweet angel asks standing next to the door exiting the moon dorms.

"Yes of course" I reply looking straight into Zero's beautiful eyes. I love Zero so much these past few weeks of him being in the night class almost seems like a dream come true, what will make it even better is when Zero finally realizes that he has made a mistake in picking Yuki first. As we walk toward the limo that will take Zero and myself to my home I can't help but to once again stare at him, but then again who in their right mind wouldn't try to admire this exotic beauty?

"Kaname sama" the driver says as he opens the door for Zero and myself, and of course me being the gentlemen that I am and let Zero enter first. As soon as Zero takes his seat I go to sit right beside him. "So how long is the drive?" Zero asks as the driver shuts the door.

"It's about a three hour drive, but that means we het to spend some time together before we are surrounded by the others." I say as I wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"AH Kaname do you mind not touching me?" Zero asks with disdain in his voice.

"Of course I mind, how couldn't I? For the past two days you haven't let me touch you." I want Zero to want to be touched by me I mean he should after all for the next two weeks Zero belongs to me and no one else.

"What are you talking about? You always manage to hold me we sleep and begging to think that you do that on purpose." Zero says all while glaring at me. I smile at the adorable pout he has plastered onto his face. I reach out with my other hand the one not already holding him to me, and turn to face him and cup his face and kiss his forehead.

"Zero I love you so much you don't honestly expect that me just holding you while you sleep would be enough do you?" He looks down a blush once again covering his face.

"I-I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Zero says barley in a whisper.

"Get use to what Zero my dear? Me saying how much I love you?" He looks up at me again with his usual glare on his face as he pushes my hand away. "I'm not your dear, and yes that. It's weird you say that because not that long ago I thought you hated me!"

"Zero you are my dear whether you like it or not and after a few days I'm confident enough to believe that you will want to be more than that with me." I sat while pulling his body closer to me.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your way to confident in yourself?" Zero mumbles under his breath.

Zero's POV

I can't believe how full of himself Kuran is. Oh wait I can since he's always been like that. He hasn't even changed since he has told me that he loved me except for the fact that he tries to touch me more and that he uses any possible means for us to be together alone. For example before we left Akatsuki Kain asked if I would like to ride with him to Kuran's manor and just before I could say yes Kuran immediately came out of nowhere and told Kain that I would be going with him.

"Zero I have no reason not to be confident after all we are meant for one another. 'Kuran says while bringing his face closer to my own. I immediately try to take back away from him and get that arm of his that's been around me that whole time to let me go, but it's kind of hard to since I'm buckled in my seat and Kuran just tightened his grip on me. '' Zero why must you always try to pull away from me? It's not like I'm going to hurt you. I just want to show you how much you mean to me." Kuran says with a hurt look written on his face.

"Maybe I pull away because you always try to find some way to try to kiss me." Honestly Kuran has no sense of personal space. I wish I were with Yuki right now or I wish that Kuran didn't cut in before I could answer Kain.

"Zero, I would prefer it if you didn't leave my side while you are staying with me." Kuran says trying to change the topic.

"Why? Are you that desperate to keep me by your side?"

"There are going to be a lot of high ranking vampires there and since you are a beautiful creature, also an ex human and vampire hunter there would be a lot of nobles who want to try to take you away from me." He says in a calm collected voice.

"I'm not your fucking property, and I'm still with Yuki." I say I hate the fact that just because I have I agreed to let him have his chance to break Yuki and me up he now thinks he owns me.

"I'm not saying that your my property, I just don't want you to be taken away because other vampires won't give you a choice of who you would prefer to be with." Kuran says with a serious expression as if me being taken away from him would be the worst thing imaginable.

Kaname's POV

Zero isn't my property yet but one of these days he will be and I look forward to it. I just have to be careful because I don't know when or how but it seems like Kain may be trying to get Zero for himself, I'll have to make sure that he understands that Zero is mine.

"Zero, just to let you know you will be having the room next to mine." As much as I would love it if Zero was sharing my room he can't because I don't feel like having to deal with the council right now, but who knows he might end up sleeping in there with me.

"Alright, so how much longer will it be until we get there?" Zero asks with relief in his eyes almost as if he is glad with the fact that he won't be sharing a room with me. I can't help but feel hurt. I wish Zero would want to be with me as much as much as I want him.

"We'll be there any minute now." I let go of him and the rest of the ride is silent. It's not long until we pull up to my home and the car comes to a complete stop. "Were here Kuran sama." The driver says as he opens the door.

"Wow Kuran your house is huge." Zero says it doesn't surprize me that he has gone back to calling me by my last name, it's probably better, all we need is for a bunch of angry nobles to get mad at him and try to kill him for addressing me in such a formal way.

"Think about it Zero Kun if you choose me this could one day be your home as well."

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves Kuran sempai."

"I'll try not to but knowing that you will be staying here will get my hopes up." After all Zero did say that there was a chance to win him over. "How about I show you around Zero?"

"Why not I wouldn't want to get lost?" Zero says as we both make our way into the house.

Zero's POV

As we enter Kuran's mansion I can't help but to be in awe of everything around me. Everything in this house no more like castle looks so very expensive.

"Come on Zero, I'll show you around now." I move to follow him, after every room that we pass I am amazed with how everything here looks like it was from the Victorian period. I even lost count of all the servants we seemed to keep passing by.

A couple of hours later we are standing at a whit door where a violet is the door knob. "This Zero is where you'll be staying." As Kuran opens the door I see my luggage has been put away. I also see a king size canopy bed decked out in violet and white sheets. There is also a white dresser and a walk in closet, and also an attached bathroom.

What I really love though is the gigantic window overlooking a garden with a miniature waterfall in the backyard.

"So what do you think Zero?" Kaname asks for once with what seems to be uncertainty in his voice.

"Believe it or not Kaname, but I love this room, Thank you." I say for once actually not despising the fact that I called Kaname by his first name.

"I'm glad." He says with a smile gracing his lips.

"So has this room always been here?" I ask.

"Well the room has always been here, but I recently had it changed in case you ever stayed." Kaname says.

"You did this all for me?"

"Yes"

"Thanks again." I say while giving him a kiss on the cheek. Which I know I will soon come to regret.

XXX

Authors note: OMG I would have updated soon but both my sister's laptop died and then my other computer broke down. Thank you for all the reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

XXX

Chapter 10

Kaname's POV

My precious angel kissed me! I never thought that this beautiful creature in front of me would kiss me so soon. I thought for sure that it would take a while to convince him to hug me to let alone kiss me. His beautiful amethyst eyes are starring at me, as I look at them I can see the shock with in them as if he realized that he has done something horribly wrong.

"Kaname, can we just pretend that I never did that?" Zero asks with nervously a blush covering his face. He looks down and you can sense the unease from him as he gazes intently at the floor. I can't believe that he would dare to even think about asking me something like that! How could I ever forget that? I mean why would I? This was the first time Zero took a step that proofs that we are meant to be together.

"Zero, I can't believe that you would think that I could ever forget that. I wont! Zero I love you." I say while tilting his chin up and having him stare into my eyes. " I don't want to forget!" I say as I lean to grasp his lips with mine. I grab his arms when I feel him start to struggle and move them to trap him in a tight embrace.

I stick out my tongue waiting acceptance when he refuses I slide my hand down his back until I reach his ass and and give it a light squeeze. He gasps allowing my tongue free range of his sweet cavern. His body becomes unresponsive he is no longer trying to push away nor is he participating. I pull back to look at his expression only to see that his eyes are tightly shut as if he were in pain. "Zero I'm not sorry I would be lying if I said I were." I whisper sweetly into his ear. "Please forgive me though for I could not control myself." I wish that Zero would try to accept me but I know with him I will have to try to be patient if I ever want him to love me in return. " I will let you unpack your belongings and I will see to the preparations. I will come to get you when it's time to head towards the banquet hall." I say giving him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. As I hear the door click shut I can't help the thoughts that start to consume me.

Why aren't I good enough for him? Why didn't he at least try to respond when I kissed him? Maybe if he actually tried to respond back he may have enjoyed it as well. I should have waited if I didn't do anything who knows Zero might have thought that I was someone that would respect his limits.

I know he still loves Yuki, but he said he'll try bit he's doing everything to avoid me. Accept for that kiss he gave me earlier. I love him so much it hurts to even think about how he may never want me the way that I desire him. If only I could of saved him the night his family was attacked. If only he never met Yuki.

After all we have the same pains we both saw our parents murdered in front of our eyes and we both know how it feels to lose a sibling. One would think that it would be easy for Zero and myself to get along but no Zero has to make everything so difficult.

"Kaname sama is everything alright?" I didn't even notice Ichijo there.

"When did you get here?" I ask hoping to divert the conversation at this time I have no desire to talk about what has conspired between Zero and myself. "I got here a couple of minutes ago, everyone else will be here in a couple of hours." he says which reminds me that I don't have that much time to make sure that everything is ready.

"So, how's everything going with you and Kiryu kun?" Ichijo asks his eyes filled with excitement as he awaits the answer. "He probably wants nothing to do with me at this point." There goes my idea of not having to talk about Zero.

"What do you mean? What happened?" He asks the excitement that was once there has now been replaced with that of concern. "Lets go somewhere else to talk about this." He suggests. It's not long before we reach the entrance to my personal office and as soon as I heard the door shut. "So tell me what happened?" He says again.

"I was giving Zero a tour of the house, showed him to his bedroom, and then for some reason he kissed my cheek, but I then I went a kissed him but he didn't do anything but look like he was in some sort of pain." I say as I sit down at my desk with my head in my hands. "I love him, why can't he love me return?" I ask trying my best to hold back my tears.

"I thought pure bloods weren't suppose to cry. Just give Kiryu kun some time I bet he was probably more shocked then anything else, and you have to look on the bright side not only did Kiryu kun kiss you but he also didn't threaten to kill you if you ever tried to kiss him again, which would be a response you wold expect from him." Ichijo say while patting my shoulder trying to act cheerful. He does have a point though normally Zero would threaten me but for once he didn't. "You have a bigger problem any way."

"What would that be?" I ask trying to figure out what it may be. "What are you going to do about the council, and how will you manage keeping the nobles away from Kiryu kun?" he asks.

" I already have that figured out I will entertain the council with Zero by my side and if for some reason I'm not beside I'm sure Shiki and yourself would watch over him while I'm with the council."

"Were you even going to ask us to do that?"

"I believe I just did. Now if you don't mind I have to get ready. Oh before you go can you tell Zero that he should get himself cleaned up for this evening? I will go to him when I'm done."

"Sure I would love to, while I'm at it I could see how he's doing." He says before going towards the direction where my angel is.

Zero's POV

What just happened? Kuran just kissed and I didn't do anything to stop him. Sure at first I started to struggled but then I just gave up and stood there my mind was completely blank I tried to think of Yuki but I just couldn't. I couldn't think of anything else but the fact that Kuran's mouth was on mine, no matter how tight I shut my eyes I couldn't think of anyone else. In fact in some way I think I almost enjoyed it.

If he continued to kiss me longer I have no doubt in my mind that I would have probably have kissed him back. I know that it is wrong after all I love Yuki I know I do if that ever happens again I'll have to beat his ass. But for some reason I feel as if I should apologize to him, when he pulled away from me I could see the sorrow in his eyes and it made me feel guilty for not responding back to him.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Kiryu kun, are you in in?" I hear Ichijo's voice behind the door.

"Come in Ichijo." I reply not even a second later he opens the door then shuts it behind himself. "How did you know it was me?" he asks in a teasing manner.

"Not many vampires sound cheerful this early."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." he says with his ever present smile on his face.

"So what do you want?"

"I was asked by Kaname sama to make sure that you know that the guests are arriving shortly and that you should be getting dressed."

"Is that all?"

"No I want to ask you something personal Kiryu kun, if that's alright with you?"

"Depends on what it is."

"It's about Kaname sama."

"Go ahead then." Does he know about what happened? That bastard Kuran probably told him.

"What are your feelings towards him? I know that you use to hate him, but from what he has told me it seems that you have become more opened to the idea of you to being together." I have no idea what tell him, to be frank I'm not sure how I feel about him. I don't think I hate him as much as I use to, I feel that we are some form of acquaintance. I know that I love Yuki more than anything else and nothing is going to change that.

"I know that I don't hate him as I as use to but I still can only see myself with Yuki."

"Oh, so then why did you kiss him?" I wish he never asked me that.

"I don't know it was a spur of the moment type of thing. I should have never done it." I say while

my eyes stare at the ground avoiding making eye contact with him.

"But you did. Do you hate him for what he did to you?"

"No I don't, he told me how he feels about me. I can't hate him for something I started. I was more shocked then anything else." I look back at him to see his eyes lit up.

"That's a relief, you should tell him that."

"What? Why should I?" my voice filled with disbelief.

"Because Kaname sama feels guilty and thinks that you hate him even more. It's the least you can do for him, and you should probably tell him soon or else it will be really awkward tonight." He says before leaving.

I pull out a black tux with a violet dress shirt and grab a black tie. It's not even two minutes latter after I got dressed I hear a knock on the door. "Zero I'm coming in." Kuran says before he opens the door. As he shuts the door behind him he never takes his eyes off me and he seems hesitant about something.

"Zero I apologize for what happened earlier I hope that you can find a way to forgive me."

XXX

Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait this chapter was hard to write and was probably the worst one I have written so far. But thanks for reading and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight I really I wish that I did**

**XXX**

**Chapter 11**

**Kaname's POV**

Zero looks so beautiful when he is dressed formally, but then again in my eyes he is always beautiful, there is no one that could ever compare to him.

I feel anxious as I wait to hear if my angel has forgiven me for my reckless behaviour early this evening.

"Why should I forgive you?" He says and my heart drops with the thought that I may have pushed myself further away from my goal to claim Zero as my mate.

"After all you have done nothing wrong. It was my fault in the first place for giving you that kiss. I knew your feelings, I should have known better." He says quietly. It's such a relief to hear that he was never mad at me (for this anyway) but…

"Zero I love you so much, so please don't even for a second think that what either one of us did was a mistake." I say as I grab his arm to pull him closer to me before he could try to walk away.

"Kaname, I guess it would be impossible to get you to leave me alone and pretend that none of this ever happened." He says while grabbing my hand in his, trying to get out of our conversation and change the topic. "We should get going; we don't want to keep your guests waiting, now do we?" He asks teasingly with a small smile gracing his face.

"No of course not." I say as he drags me towards the door. I can't help but be amazed that Zero didn't blame me for what happened, and the fact that he has yet to let go of my hand. I wish we could have stayed here all night instead of having to talk to a bunch of kiss ass nobles.

"Zero, thank you." I whisper low enough so only he can here as we make our down the hallway. "For what?" He asks clearly confused. "For being you." He smirks when I say that. "Can you be anymore corny?" Zero asks while quirking one of his eyebrows up.

**Kain's POV**

I can't help but feel envious towards Kaname Sama and Yuki Cross. It took them forever to realize that they were in love with Zero, but I knew that I loved him the moment I first laid eyes on him.

I know that Kaname Sama would never let anyone have Zero, so all I can do is watch over him and make sure that he is safe.

"Akatsuki, are you alright?" My cousin Aidou asks.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Really it seems to me that you're upset about something." He picks the worse times to be perspective about other people. "Does it have anything to do with that fucking level D?"

"Don't insult him! You're just jealous that he gets to spend more time with Kaname Sama then you do." He has no right to insult Zero, he has done nothing wrong to Aidou, that Aidou didn't already have coming to him.

"But I guess it does have to do with him. I just wish that that there was way where I could at least have a chance with him." I mumble the last part in hopes that Aidou wouldn't catch what I had said.

"You might as well give up, because there is no way that Kaname Sama is going to let anyone but himself have Kiryu." Aidou says, and we continue the ride in silence for a couple of minutes until he has to say something.

"I'm actually surprized that Kaname Sama has allowed Kiryu to continue his relationship with Cross." He does have a point, why would he let them continue? He normally stops at nothing to make sure he gets what he wants, and the only thing he wants now is Zero.

"Kain Sama, Aidou Sama we have arrived." The driver says as he stops the limo at the Kuran estate. The driver goes to open the door so we can exit, as we get into the Kuran mansion the first thing I see is the object of my affection, Zero standing next to Kaname Sama, who is busy talking to Ichijo's grandfather.

**Zero's POV**

As soon as Kuran and I entered the grand ballroom all the vampires in the room stopped and stared at us before they bowed to their leader.

"Thank you all for coming, please enjoy the rest of the evening." Kuran says before he nods in my direction to tell me to follow him down the marble staircase.

"Kaname Sama, thank you so much for inviting us into your home." We are immediately greeted by a man who I believe is Ichijo's grandfather.

"Ichijo san it's always a pleasure to invite guests into my home, I'm glad you could make it." Kuran says his voice laced with what seems to be disdain.

"And who do we have here." The man known as Ichijo san asks, his eyes filled with an emotion that I can't detect as he looks at me.

"Zero Kiryu" I tell him hopefully he will leave us alone soon he's kind of annoying to be around.

"One of the cursed hunter twins and you're the one who was turned by Shizuka Hio, I'm surprized that have yet fallen to a level E."

"Ichijo san, I will not have you speak to one of my guests like that." Kuran says trying to defend me, when I look at him I can tell that he wants to rip off his head for saying that to me.

"Forgive me Kaname Sama; I will let you talk to other nobles now." He says before walking away to talk to his grandson.

"Zero this is why I wanted you to not leave my side." As I look around I notice the other nobles looking at me the same way that Kuran does when we are alone. I guess he's right I don't really have a choice but to stay beside him.

"Alright I see why, how long do we have to be here?" I ask annoyed I can't stand how they are looking at me as if I were some type of meal.

"You can stay for couple of hours if you want and then you can choose to go to sleep if you want."

**Kaname's POV**

I hate how the other vampires had their lust filled eyes directed at _my_ Zero, none dared try to flirt with him thought for that I am glad.

I'm also glad that this damn party is over, and that my dear angel stayed by my side the whole evening, he waited until all the vampires had left and my inner circle went to their rooms.

"Thank you Zero for doing this for me." I say as I gaze at his sleepy expression, as we walk towards his bedroom.

"Mmmm, no pro-blem Kana-me." Zero mumbles right before yawning.

When we get to his room I stop right beside his door. "Goodnight Zero." I give him a light kiss on his forehead before making my way to my room.

As I enter my room I immediately go to take a shower and to then get into my black silk pyjama bottoms, before slipping underneath my red velvet blanket on my king size bed.

I just wish I could have Zero here with me. I miss his warmth, I miss having his comforting scent, and his overall presence.

I want Zero to love me. I feel a tear slide down my cheek at the thought. I need Zero to want me and only me. I want to be the one to give him anything and everything he desires.

I want him, my angel as my wife, as my loving queen who everyone respects and worship as they do for me. The faster he makes his decision the better it will be.

**Zero's POV**

When Kaname left me I immediately took off my shoes and collapsed on the giant bed. He was acting really nice to me this evening. Most likely trying to get me use to going to these things if I happen to choose him in the end.

Oh God I miss Yuki, I have no way of contacting her. I feel bad when I left her she couldn't stop crying and tried to keep me in her death grip of a hug. I really hope she is doing okay.

I have to look at the bright side though, at least Kaname hasn't been trying to force me into sleeping in his bedroom, but I have to admit I do miss having someone next to me before I fall asleep. After that thought it isn't long until I feel sleep consume me.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: I'm done exams! I'm sorry for the really late chapter I got so distracted trying to study I ended up writing most of the time and I'll try to get the next chapter up before I go to my cabin for 2 weeks. I love all those who review so please tell me what you think and don't be afraid to give me any ideas. I aslo have a poll up what story do you want me update nextSee you guys next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight no matter how much I want to.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 12**

**Zero's POV**

I woke up in the forest right beside Cross Academy underneath an oak tree. I heard someone moaning and groaning in what seemed to be pain. I immediately started to run making my way towards where the sounds were coming from, me thinking that one of the vampires got out and started to attack one of the day class fan girls, at that thought I quickened my pace only to stop in a wide clearing.

My eyes widened in disbelief at the sight in front of me. Right before my eyes I see my beloved Yuki panting, moaning, and writhing under the play boy vampire Aido. "Y-Yuki" I say barely in a whisper hoping she wouldn't hear me but she does, she looks at me with a smirk covering her face.

"Did you really think that I loved you?" She says.

"How could anyone in their right minds bring themselves to ever love a level D?" She cackles right before embracing Aido and continue right where the left off as if I was never there.

"Zero." Someone says, but I can't bring myself to turn to the direction of where I hear the voice coming from. My legs are frozen I can't turn my head away from the horrifying scene in front of me. I want to cry but I don't want them to see me in my weak state but I can't bring my legs to move.

"Zero, look away." The person says and turns me around. I grab the front of their shirt letting the tears cascade down my face, my eyes squeezed shut tightly. The stranger makes himself known as his index finger tilts my chin upwards. My eyes widen once again, this time because I see him in front of me his eyes filled with concern.

"Zero I would never ever think about hurting you the way that she has." Kaname whispers into my ear as he lifts me up into his strong arms carrying me bridal style as he takes us to our room as if I was made out of glass.

When he places my feet down to touch the ground I grab his hand before he can leave me with these terrible images. I pull him closer to me. "Zero." He whispers again saying my name as if it were the most sacred thing on this planet. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling his head closer to me till our lips meet in a sweet kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell as I jolted awake to sit up straight from the weirdest dream I ever had. Why would I ever dream about Yuki cheating on me? She would never do that.

Would she? I don't even get more time to think about the dream as my door bursts open, letting a concerned pureblood standing at my door way. "Zero are you alright?" Kaname asks as he rushes over to the side of my bed with a concerned expression plastered on his handsome face.

Whoa! Wait a second when did I start to refer to Kaname as handsome? And when the hell did I Start to call him Kaname? So many questions I don't think I will ever get any of them answered any time soon.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream, you have nothing to worry about." I tell him as I busy myself trying to find a way to avoid making eye contact with him. I feel his strong arms wrap around me pulling me closer to his chest. Strangely I feel safe in the purebloods arms. I quickly try my best to erase that thought from my mind.

"Zero I have to worry about you. I was so scarred I thought that someone was trying to hurt you." He says and when I look into his eyes I can see that they are filled with concern.

**Kaname's POV**

When I heard my beloved angel scream I immediately took of heading towards the silver haired hunter's room, I didn't want him to get hurt, and I could never forgive myself or anyone for letting anyone harm what I claimed as _mine._

I was relieved to find out that he only had a bad dream and that had startled him, but I have to wonder what one earth could he have dreamed of that would make him react the way that he did?

"Zero, do you want to talk about it?" I ask him, I'm concerned about him, but I will respect his decision if he chooses to not to talk about it. Though I wish he would so I would have an excuse to spend more time with him.

"N-No, I would rather not it's kind of embarrassing." He says while slowly and gently pushing me away from him. I gently grab his right hand placing a chaste kiss on each knuckle before I get up to leave his room to give my angel some more rest for he looks tired still.

"W-Wait!" Zero shouts just before I grab the door knob. I turn to look back at him to hear it what it is that he wants to say to me, only to see that he has his head bent down and his fingers are nervously playing with the edge of the blanket.

"What is it that you want Zero?" I ask my sweet angel. As he thinks of what he was going to say I see an adorable blush spread across his face as he goes to look at me.

"P-Please don't leave." He says all the while looking slightly embarrassed.

"Please can you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. There is more than enough room here." He whispers lowly I almost didn't hear what he had said.

My heart skipped a beat when he asked me to spend the night with him my throat tightened and so did my pants, hopefully he doesn't notice. To think he would ask me this on his own free will. I never thought that this would happen so soon.

"Of course Zero, anything you want I will give to you." I say before I make my way to slip under the covers next to my future lover.

What shocks me the most though is when Zero moves closer towards me and rests his head on my chest. I hesitate for a moment before I decide to bring my arm to wrap around him. It must have been some dream to get this type of reaction from him, but like I'm complaining. I thank whatever God there is who is watching over me and has answered one of my many prayers revolving around the silver haired beauty.

"Good night Zero my love." I tell him before closing my eyes again drifting off to sleep shortly after Zero has.

**Zero's POV**

I woke up again shortly before the sun started to set thankful that I didn't have any dreams just darkness. My head is still resting on Kaname's bear chest and both of his arms are still wrapped around me lovingly.

I still don't know what got into me. I would never have asked Kaname to spend the night before. Was that dream really that frightening? I mean sure it freaked me out. Would Yuki leave me? I don't think she would but I haven't talked to her for so long.

"Good morning Zero." I immediately get startled out of my thoughts by hearing Kaname's tiered voice.

"Morning." I reply back slowly starting to push myself off of the purebloods chest only to be pulled back down again.

"Zero, can we just stay like this a little longer?" Kaname asks uncertainty in his voice as if he's afraid that he may have made a mistake.

"Sure." I feel the same right now I just want to stay here where someone is here to comfort me, but then again Kaname probably has different intentions as to why he wants to still be in this awkward position.

It's not long afterwards before we are interrupted. "Kaname Sama, a member from the council is here to speak to you." Kain says outside the door. Kaname slides from underneath me and heads to the door.

"I will see you later." I say to him he just turns his head to me and gives me a brief smile before leaving.

"Kain!" I call out to him.

"Yes, Kiryu Kun?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

**XXX**

**Authors note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews I love every single one of you I was going through a hard time with one of my friends and I'm still having trouble with her and you guys have no idea how much they mean to me. See you guys next time. Also I want to thank those who voted on my poll **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Authors note: As I said in the prologue I have terrible spelling and grammar so please bear with me and honestly I'm not that happy with how this chapter turned out.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 13**

**Kain's POV**

"What is it Kiryu Kun?" I ask the man of my deepest desires. His silver hair is slightly tousled from when he was sleeping, sleeping next to Kaname Sama, my leader, my friend, the person I respect the most, and the person that I would have to compete with to even have at least one chance of being with Zero.

"Kain, be honest with me. Does Kaname actually love me or is it all some sort of game to him?" Zero asks me softly his eyes cast downwards in what seems to be embarrassment.

It breaks my heart to see the man I love like this so confused and so unsure of himself. It must be hard for him after all he's being forced into a situation where he has to re figure out who he loves.

"Have you never seen the way that he looks at you? He loves you so much it kills him to see you with anyone else but him." I tell Zero as I go to sit next to him on the bed and place my right hand on his shoulder for some sort of comfort. What I leave out is that I feel the same way for him.

"I have seen the way he looks at me, but whenever I look into his eyes I always think I see lust not love." My hand on his shoulder tightens with every word he says, but he seems to not notice anything. "I have another question for you Kain. Do you think that Yuki would ever cheat on me or leave me?" I don't know how he thinks I would know that answer.

"I don't know Yuki that well so I can't answer that." He turns to look at me and his eyes are filled with sorrow. "But I know if I had you I would never want to lose you." Zero's eyes widen in shock. I can't believe I actually told him that.

"Kain what are you talking about?" Zero asks and you can hear how nervous he is.

Since I already started to confess my feelings I might as well go all out so I can finally get this weight lifted off my chest.

"Kiryu no, may I call you Zero?" He nods his head. "Zero I know for a fact that I would never be able to compete with Yuki or Kaname Sama, but I want you to know that I have always held strong feelings for you. I love you." I have wanted to tell him for so long. He pauses to think of a reply but to be honest I don't want to hear it because I know it's just going to end up hurting me.

"Kain I'm flattered you feel this way for me but I'm sorry but I don't think I can return your feelings, I hope that we can at least be friends." Zero says as he pulls me into a comforting embrace and I take this chance to get my fill of his intoxicating scent.

"Zero would it be alright if I kissed you? Just this once I will never ask you something like this from you ever again." I want to do this at least once so then at least I can say that I might have had a chance.

"Just this once." Zero says as he pulls away from the hug.

My hands cup his face and I slowly bring our lips together. It starts off as a sweet innocent kiss and it's better than any of my wildest dreams. His pink lips taste like strawberries and it becomes addictive as I try to get more of the taste. I kiss him more passionately and he kisses me back with the same intensity.

Before we can even think of breaking the kiss a crushing pressure enters the room making it hard to breath. Zero quickly pushes away from me and as he looks at the door his eyes widen in shock and in fear.

I don't need to look at the door to know who it is. I look anyway though only to see Kaname Sama there with his eyes filled with anger, hate, and jealously. Emotions that a pureblood should never show for they are a sign of weakness.

**Kaname's POV**

How could Kain do this to me!" He knows how I feel about Zero, and yet he does this to me! I leave him alone with Zero for a couple minutes and Kain takes advantage of my lovely Zero!

But worst of all Zero didn't seem like he was struggling to get away! Why would Zero allow Kain the privilege to kiss him? Not only is Zero still with Yuki but he also promised me that these two weeks were mine to prove that we belong together. If anything that should be kissing Zero like that!

"Ka-kaname please I can explain." My angel pleads, but I chose to ignore him. I'm too filled with rage for how they betrayed me to listen to anything they have to say.

I rush to the side of the bed and grab Kain by his neck, choking him with enough pressure to almost crush his windpipe. "Kaname stop it!" Zero yells as he tries to remove my fingers that are tightly wrapped around Kain's neck.

"Why should I!" I growl out not liking the fact that Zero actually cares about what happens to Kain.

"Don't do something you'll regret! If you would just let us explain you would know what led us to do what we did." Zero says as his voice is filled with worry and concern for the fire wielding vampire.

I don't want to hear his voice like this, so I slowly remove my hand from Kain's neck. As soon as my hand is removed Kain begins gasping for air. "Kain leave! I don't want to look at you!" I will talk to Zero once Kain has left the room.

It takes a couple of minutes for Kain to re-collect his breath, he leaves the room quietly but not before giving Zero one last glance before he opens the door.

"So what happened?" Zero says that there is good reason for what happened between the two of them, but I find that really hard to believe.

"Kain told me that he's in love with me." Zero whispers softly.

"WHAT!" I'll kill him.

"Wait! Let me finish. He probably just wanted to have a weight lifted off his chest. He also told me that he knows that he could never compete with Yuki or yourself, he only asked for one kiss, so I gave him at least that." As Zero explains the story to me I look directly at his eyes to make sure that he isn't lying to me too only see that he's being completely honest with me.

"You didn't have to kiss him as passionately as you did." I say quietly

"I guess you're right, but I thought, since this is the only kiss he would ever get from me it had better be a good one." He says with a light chuckle. "Are you still mad?" Zero asks with a slight tilt of his head making him look innocent and adorable like a kitten.

"Of course not. I could never stay mad at you." I say before giving him a light peck on the lips. I growl inwardly as soon as I taste Kain on Zero's lips.

"Are you still mad at Kain?" He asks quietly.

"Let's just say you're not allowed to be left alone with him anymore."

"Since when did you become in control of who I spend my time with?" Zero asks with a frown in his face.

"Since the moment I left you alone with him for a couple of minutes and I come back to see you two sucking each other's faces off."

**Zero's POV**

Holy shit Kain is one hell of a kisser. If Kaname hadn't walked in when he did I probably would have let Kain have his way with me. Which makes me think if I really loved Yuki wouldn't I have flat out rejected both Kaname and Kain.

I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. Here I am worried that Yuki may be cheating on me, while here I am making out with two of the most desired guys in the night class.

"Zero lets go downstairs to get something to eat." Kaname says while holding his hand out to me.

"Alright." I say as I grab his hand in mine.

When we get to the dining area we find that it is completely empty, everyone else must have eaten already.

Kaname pulls out a chair for me and I try my best to not grimace at the gesture.

As soon as we have both taken our seats servants come carrying out an assortment of different types of food. They waste no time placing the food at the table it takes them a couple of minutes before they bow and then take their leave.

The meal is delicious and we pass the time by talking about all kinds of things, of course we are both careful to make sure we make sure that we don't mention anything that has to do with either Kain or Yuki.

"Zero Kun!" Ichijo comes into the room which immediately kills Kaname's good mood.

"What do you want Takuma?" Kaname asks calmly but you can see how displeased he is by just glancing at him.

"Oh Kaname I didn't see you there." Kaname's eye just twitched I hope Ichijo knows what he's getting himself into. "Anyway I just came here to steal Zero Kun." Before I know it Ichijo grabs me by my arm and starts dragging me out the room.

"Takuma!" Kaname yells.

"Oh don't worry I will return him." Ichijo says to Kaname. "Shiki and I haven't talked Zero Kun in a while, you can't have him all to yourself it isn't fair." Ichijo says and next thing I know I'm half way down the hallway.

"Do you think that was a good idea?"

"Probably not but Kaname will get over it."

**XXX  
Authors note: Thank you for all those who have reviewed I'm so sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I will try my best to post the next chapter as soon as** **I get back from the states. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight all rights go to the wonderful author.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 14**

**Kaname's POV**

I can't believe that Takuma would actually do something like that to me, but then again he is right I shouldn't keep Zero all to myself, I mean if I want Zero as my wife I will need him to be able to get along with everyone that is part of my inner circle. I already know that Kain, Takuma, Shiki, and Serein get along with him so the only ones I really have to worry about are Ruka, Rima, and Aido.

But now I'm bored with nothing to do because my plan for today was to spend as much time as I can with Zero to try to convince him to be mine. I guess till I wait for him to come back I can work on finishing paper work so I can focus the rest of my vacation trying to woo Zero.

**Zero's POV**

I can't believe how much I actually really missed hanging out with Ichijo and Shiki. We have been spending most of our time catching up since the last time we got together and Ichijo has also been trying to find more ways to annoy Kaname, apparently his expression was hilarious when Ichijo was dragging me out of the room. If anything I found it freighting there must be something wrong with Ichijo but then Kaname and him have been friends for a really long time.

"So Zero Kun how is your relationship with Kaname Sama progressing?" The usually quite pocky loving vampire asks right before he puts his favourite snack into his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say. I really don't want to talk to these to about something like that, because even I don't really know where we are in our relationship. I guess we could be considered to be friends, but then why does my heart flutter whenever I hear someone speak his name?

"Oh come on Zero Kun we just want to know if you finally decided that Kaname is way better choice for you then Yuki which we all know he is." The smiley blond says as I ignore the last part of that sentence.

"I guess I see him as a friend, but I don't know if he's a better choice for me yet, I mean I still love Yuki after all." I say hoping that would be enough for those two for now so we can finally drop this topic because it does make me uncomfortable.

"Hmmm, I guess that's good enough for now, after all the best way to start a romantic relationship is by being friends first, so it should only be a matter of time before Kaname and you are officially a couple." Ichijo says.

"What makes you so sure that Kaname and I will have a romantic type of relationship?" I ask Ichijo and see his smile brighten.

"Well a Kuran always gets what he wants but it's not just that it's also because that's how Shiki and I started off, we use to hate each other but over time we became friends and just recently we have become lovers." My jaw drops when I hear that I mean I knew they were close but I never knew that they were that close, I just thought that they were really good friends.

"What! I knew you two were lovers." I say in complete shock.

"Well it's not like that's the first thing we tell people, and if you pay attention to our scent you can tell that we have both claimed each other." Shiki says as he opens another pocky box.

Now that he has mentioned it I guess it is kind off obvious and I can tell that they have claimed each other.

"Is it okay with your parents? I mean aren't nobles expected to produce heirs to continue the family name?" I ask and the both start bursting out laughing, Ichijo even collapses to the ground clutching his stomach. It takes them a couple of minutes before they calm themselves down and once they have Ichijo finally decides to answer me.

"Zero Kun I thought that you would have been taught this when you were training to become a hunter." Ichijo says as a tear strays down his cheek from his laughing fit.

"Taught what?" I ask annoyed, I just wish they would tell me already instead of playing these stupid mind games.

"That it's possible for male vampires to become pregnant." Shiki answers calmly with no trace that he had been laughing a few minutes ago.

"What? How is that even possible?" I ask in total disbelieve.

"We have always been able to do that we don't even know it's possible but it is. We have never had a need to question why it's that way." Shiki explains.

"Actually most purebloods will in fact chose a male vampire to mate with because males seem to give birth to more powerful vampire children, and it doesn't matter what level their mate is because their children will always become a pureblood because the pureblood will cancel out the blood from their mate but the child will also inherit any powers their parents have." Ichijo adds on.

Well I guess that does answer my question, but why would Kaname chose me it doesn't make sense, but then again he did tell me that he loves me, but should I believe him?

**Kaname's POV **

It has been over three hours since Zero was forcefully dragged out of the room to hang out with Shiki and Takuma, I even managed to finish all my paper work with in that time but Zero has yet to return to me.

What if he got hurt? Or what if Kain found him and they are now in the middle of another make out session or doing something worse?

As I begin thinking about looking for Zero myself I hear my office door open only to see my silver haired angel walking through the door with a small smile on his face and I can't help but to think how adorable he looks.

"How was your time with Shiki and Takuma?" I ask only to see Zero's face flush red and to see his eyes look at the ground as he tries to avoid making eye contact with me.

"It was fine." Was his mumbled reply.

"Just fine Zero?" I ask hoping that he will tell me more.

"We had fun, we mainly just talked." He says as he lifts his head up so I can now see those beautiful eyes.

"What did you talk about?" I ask him as I walk over to him and caress his cheek.

"Nothing really we mainly talked about what we have done since the last time we talked to each other." I pull him into a hug because I missed his warmth, as I begin to play with his hair he continues speaking. "We also talked about how male vampires can become pregnant." I stop what I'm doing and push away from him to see what reaction would be on his face only to see that it's blank.

Damn that Takuma, I was going to tell Zero about that once he chose me as his and he dumped Yuki.

"What do you think about that?" I ask hoping that he will give me a positive answer.

"I guess it's okay, but that makes me wonder if the reason that you want to be with me so badly is because that I could give you a powerful heir since not only am I vampire but I also have hunter blood running through my veins." He says dryly his smile from earlier gone.

"No Zero that's not the reason, I swear to you it's not that at all. I want you because I love." I say desperately wanting him to believe me.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews :D I hope you guys liked this chapter please review and let me know what you guys think. I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Disclaimer: I will never own Vampire Knight**

** Chapter 15**

** XXX**

** Kaname's POV**

How can Zero still question what I feel for him? "Zero I swear to you that I am not using you

because of the children you can provide me." I try to reason with him but he just walks away from me.

He won't even make eye contact with me.

I run over to him and grab his shoulders so he can't leave me. "Zero I love you! Do you honestly

think that I would waste so much of my time trying to convince you how much I love you just so it can

be some sort if sick joke?" I ask him.

"You could be doing this so that you can have Yuki." Zero says as he makes eye contact with

me.

"Zero I told you repeatedly that I have no desire to be with her!" I yell, but in a calmer voice I

add "I only want you."

"I guess you do have a point. I mean I know that you hate wasting your time, and if you were

just using me to get to Yuki than you wouldn't have made a huge about what happened between Kain

and myself." He says as once again tilts his head to the ground.

I tilt his chin upwards and press my lips against his.

"Hmmm" Zero moans as I lick his lips begging for acceptance. It's not long before he grants me

access, as soon as my tongue enters we start battling for dominance and of course I win, but to my

despair Zero breaks the kiss for air.

"It seems that you may be succeeding in taking Yuki's place in my heart."

**Zero's POV**

When Kaname kissed me I couldn't help but to give into him. I have never been kissed like that

before (well except from Kain) every time I did something like this with Yuki there always seemed to

be something missing, but when it was with Kaname I felt as if I was suppose to be with him.

When I told him that he was succeeding in capturing my heart you could see his eyes light up

and a smile that takes my breath away. He looks so handsome when he smiles I can't believe I have

never noticed that before.

"Oh Zero you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He says as he pulls me back into his

embrace.

I guess this means that I should break up with Yuki when I get back, but I have no idea how I'm

going to do that. I am not going to tell Kaname about it yet because he'll just make a big deal about it.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Hello you two." I look at the door to see Ichijo there with his ever present smile on his face.

When he enters the room I hear Kaname release a growl.

"What so you want Ichijo?" I shake my head at his tone and place my hand on his cheek hoping

that it would calm him down, and it does he even moves his cheek closer to my palm.

I wonder what Ichijo wants now because I just see him not that long ago. Unless he just came

here so he could bother Kaname some more.

**Kaname's POV**

Why must Takuma insist on always interrupting me when I am having a conversation with Zero.

"Oh I'm sorry." He clearly isn't "I Just wanted to remind you two that Christmas is tomorrow

so don't forget to go to bed early we have a busy day." With that said the smiley blond vampire leaves

the room.

"I forgot to get you guys gifts." Zero says while once again looking at the other side of the room. I put the palm of my hand on his cheek and turn his head so he's looking at me.

"Zero you don't have to worry about that, everyone is glad that you could spend the holidays

with us." I say to him before I give his lips a chaste peck.

"You have no idea how corny how idea sounded coming from your mouth." He tells me.

"I think that I have an idea." I say back to him before I once again grasp his lips with my own.

When I hear Zero gasp I put my tongue in his mouth once again. Once we have finished our

make out session . "Stay with me tonight." I plead with him once we break away.

"Alright." He says with a smile and with that my soon to be lover and we climbed to bed and

let sleep consume us.

**Zero's POV**

I woke up feeling something wrapped around my waist. When I open my eyes to see Kaname

fast asleep and I notice for the first time that he looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

I move my hand so I can brush his hair out of his face so I can get a better look at him, but right

before my fingers touch his hair, his eyes open. My hand retreats back to my side.

"Merry Christmas Zero." Kaname says with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Kaname."

**XXX**

** Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate **

**them I hope that you enjoyed this chapter :D Please let me know what you think. I'm sorry if **

**everything seems rushed. Anyway I'm having a poll it's for my other story Kaname's Obsession**

**please vote:D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I will never own Vampire Knight.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 17**

**Kaname's POV**

Zero and I spent the whole day together on Christmas. He said that it was to make for the fact that he didn't end up buying me a gift.

I f anything it was the best gift that I could ever receive. What would have made that day better would be if I Zero broke up with Yuki and I got to see the look on that bitches face. She wouldn't even know what her because it's not like anyone ever told her that I was competing against her for Zero's affection.

As much as I enjoyed winter break it saddens me to think that tomorrow we must return back to Cross Academy. I don't even know when Zero plans to break up with her and even if wants to.

If he doesn't than I will just have to remove her from the picture for good.

"Kaname?" A quite voice asks through a tiny crack in the door.

"Zero come in." I reply to him. "What is it?" I ask him as I take in the image of him wearing ripped skinny jeans and a white low cut V-neck that tightens in all the right places.

"I just wanted to see you." Zero says so quietly that even I can barely hear what he said, but even so hearing say that makes me extremely happy.

"Zero you can come and see me whenever you want to, you don't ever need to ask." I tell him with a small smile on my face.

**Zero's POV**

Over the holidays I was basically with Kaname every moment of every day. The only time that we were apart was when Kaname had to go to one of his meetings and of course if one of us had to use the washroom.

New Year's Eve had to be one of the best days that I had spent here. Kaname and the rest of the nobles purchased fireworks, so we sat outside in the snow and watched them as they burst into their different shapes and colours, and once it hit midnight Kaname kissed me. It wasn't until a couple of days later I realized I still had a girlfriend.

Since were leaving tomorrow I spent most of today trying to figure out a way to break up with Yuki, but I can't find a way that I can do so without hurting her feelings and making me seem like a jerk.

Ahhh… you know what I'm just getting frustrated, and for some reason I really want to see Kaname, who knows maybe by seeing him I will be able to think of something other than Yuki.

"Kaname?" I ask as I open the door slightly.

"Zero come in." Kaname's voice answers back, so I enter the room and make sure that I shut the door behind me. "What is it?" He asks as he stares at me hungrily which happens to make me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to see you." I tell him honestly but in a quiet voice, I'm kind of embarrassed to say this to the person I once saw as a rival and an enemy.

"Zero you can see me whenever you want to, you don't need to ask." Kaname says with a smile on his face, which makes me feel even more embarrassed than I was before.

"I guess I already knew that but I just wanted to make sure that you weren't busy, I wouldn't want to interrupt you if you were."

"Zero you are the most important thing in my life; you will always come before my work and anything else." Kaname says as he moves to sit in his Victorian chair like thing and ushers me to sit next to him.

**Kaname's POV**

I wrap my arm around Zero once he has taken his place next to me; I pull him down so his head is resting on my chest.

I notice that Zero seems to be worried about something. "Zero is something wrong?" I decide to ask him because I hate Zero having any other expression on his face than a smile.

"It's nothing Kaname, I'll tell you once I have figured it out myself." He says before he gives me a light peck on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask not really sure as to why Zero would do something like that without me asking him to.

"As a thank you for worrying about me, not many people do." Zero says looking away from as a blush starts to creep onto his face.

"You're welcome Zero." I say before placing a kiss on the top of his head. "But more people worry about you than you think they do." I tell him as I watch the blush on his face deepens in colour.

**Zero's POV**

I can't believe that Kaname would say something like that to me. I probably should start getting use to this, after all once I break up with Yuki I know that Kaname will say more things like this to cheer me up, which actually seems to cheer me up more than I thought it would.

Whenever Yuki tried to cheer me up it always seemed to make more depressed than I was to begin with.

"Kaname it seems with every passing day you prove that you are the one for me." When I look over to see his facial expression, a huge smile has made itself known on Kaname's normally expressionless face.

"I love you Zero, words cannot express how happy I am every time I hear you say that to me." I have no idea what I am supposed to say to that, a part of me wants to say I love you as well, while another part of me wants to wait until I make sure that Yuki and I are no longer together.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten it means so much to me. Thank you also for those of you who have voted on my poll. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry I told some of you I would have this up Friday I had it typed and everything but I had so much bio homework to do. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I love you all :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 18**

**Yuki's POV**

Oh my gosh I can't wait to see Zero! I haven't seen him all break and I missed him so much. I can't believe that he actually left me all alone with chairman and his horrible cooking, I wish that I could've gone with them but I can't really hold anything against him because he was forced to go on a hunter mission so it wasn't like he was having a fun time without me, and I want prove to him that I will be a good wife for him, and good wife as to be patient and understand that he won't always be home and to give him a warm welcome when he does return.

I see it! I see Kaname Sempai's black limo pull up to the school grounds near the chairman's house, on this cold snowy day.

I quickly grab my pink winter jacket as well as slipping into my pink winter boots. I exit the house just in time to see Zero exiting the limo.

I run as quickly as I can and wrap my arms around Zero's pale neck grasping his lips with mine.

"Zero! I missed you so much." I cry out as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. He doesn't say anything back to me, when I look at his face I see a smile there but his eyes don't light up as they usually do when he looks at me.

"I missed you to Yuki." Zero says softly as he gives me a light peck on the cheek. I wonder what could have happened that would make Zero so cold towards me. Did Kaname Sempai say anything to upset him again?

Wait! Zero was around a bunch of beautiful vampire nobles, maybe on the female vampires tried to do something with him.

Well they won't be able to have him because not only does Zero despise vampires with every fibre of his being, but I have known him the longest, so it would be really difficult for someone to other than myself to take place in Zero's heart.

**Kaname's POV**

I can't believe that neither of them didn't pay me any attention. I couldn't even watch as that bitch ran towards my Zero and, to have to watch as she put her filthy mouth upon Zero's. I just wanted to take him back into the limo and to have my way with him so I could remove that vile scent of hers.

How can Zero even date her? She wears way to much pink to begin with, and if she thinks that it makes her look cute she's wrong because in my eyes it makes her look uglier than she already is.

"Zero do you want something to eat? I made dinner." Yuki says with a smile on her face, looking at Zero as if he is the most important thing in this world, which he is I just don't want her to look at him that way.

"Alright, I'll see you later Kaname." Zero says while looking at me with a smile on his face that makes my heart skip a beat. I watch him walk off with Yuki back to the chairman's house. Once they are no longer in sight I replay the shocked look on her face when she heard Zero call me by first name.

I only hope that today will be the day that Zero tells her that he doesn't want her and that he wants to be with me. It is very unlikely that will happen anytime soon, but I can hope and who knows? Zero has always been full of surprizes.

For now it would be best if I made sure that our suitcases made it back to our room before he returns to me.

**Zero's POV**

I feel bad, I really don't want to lead her on. It would be for the best if I told her up front how I feel about her, but I don't want to upset her though because I still care for her, just not the way that I thought I did.

"Here we are." Yuki says as we enter the dining room. I don't know why but for some reason she has become obsessed with cooking for me, and no offense to her but she isn't really that great of a cook but she's still better than the chairman but not by much.

"So Zero how was your trip?" Yuki clearly wants me talk to her but I'm afraid to say anything because I don't want to say anything that would make her upset with me.

"It was fun, surprisingly no one gave me any trouble." Her eyes widen most likely because I have never described my hunter missions as being fun.

"That's great Zero." She says changing her expression into an innocent smile, and all I can think is how can I hurt her?

"What about you? What did you do during the break?" I ask not really that interested in what she has to say but I just want the conversation off me for a bit.

I am then forced to hear her rant about horrible the break was because she was stuck with the chairman and how much she wished I could be there with her. If I was with her I wonder would I have fallen for Kaname eventually or would I have just treated him the same?

**Yuki's POV**

Zero really is the greatest boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. He always listens to what I have to say and he never complains. I love him so much.

"Zero you left me all alone over the break, I think you should make it up to me." I tell him once that I have noticed that he has finished eating.

"How can I make it up to you then?" Zero asks as he places his fork down onto his plate.

Before he can get up to place his dishes in the sink I walk over to him and straddle him.

"I think you can come up with something." I tell him before I grasp his lips with mine. My right hand rubs up and down his thigh before I slip it into the front of his jeans.

"Y-yuki. " He moans out and I can't help but smile at hearing my name come from his lips.

"I missed you so much Zero."

**XXX**

**Authors Note: So what did you guys think? I know that you all want to kill Yuki right now so do I. Thank you for all those who reviewed please continue to do so, and if you ever want to see when I'm going to update I now have the dates on my profile. I also have a poll so please check that out. Love you all and i hope to hear from you. I'm so glad I finished two really stressfull test this week:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 19**

**Yuki's POV**

I slide Zero's pants down his legs. Once his red boxers have made its way down the milky expanse of his legs, I trace his inner thighs with the tips of my fingers, ravishing the smooth silk like skin. I take his limp length into my hand and bring it towards my lips, liking the tip and shuddering in delight at the taste of him.

"Zero I have missed you so much. To prove it let me show you how much I have missed you my love." I say before I take his cock into my mouth.

"Y-yuki s-stop." What's wrong with Zero? He's never told me to stop before. I continue in my mission to suck him off until he finally climaxes. Once he does he cries out in pleasure but for the first time since we have been together he does not moan out my name, but instead lets out a strained groan. The whole way through he even begged me to stop.

"Is something wrong Zero darling?" I ask him as he comes off of his high and re puts on his pants.

"I'm just not in the mood Yuki, good night." Zero says as I follow him to the door and watch him put on his black coat.

"Good night Zero." I say as I wrap my arms lovingly around his waist. He sends me a glare and then pushes me away from him with an unnecessary amount of force, and I stare at him in shock as I am forced to watch as he leaves me without a second glance in my direction, and then slams the door behind him in frustration.

What did I do wrong? Zero has never been this angry at me before and I have no idea what has happened to make him act like this towards me. Maybe I should talk to him about this tomorrow when he is in a better mood, and has gotten some more rest.

**Zero's POV**

I can't believe that Yuki wouldn't listen to me when I asked her to stop. I plead with her over and over again, but she just refused to listen to anything that I was saying.

It's not like I'm not use to her giving me a blow job or anything, I mean she has done it to many times before in the past, but this time for some reason it just didn't feel right, it felt like I was betraying Kaname's trust. I guess this means that I really have fallen in love with Kaname, and that means that now would be the best time for me to break off my relationship with Yuki, and tell her the truth as to why I no longer want to be with her. I mean what's the point in keeping it a secret from her anyways? She'll just figure it out eventually.

I can't bring myself to go back and see Kaname just yet, and nor do I want to go back and have a chat with Yuki at this very moment. All I can do for now I guess is to roam around the school grounds until I want to return or until someone comes and drags me back to the moon dorms.

While lost in my thoughts I realize that I have made my way to the water fountain, so I decide that I should sit on the edge to hopefully clear my head.

I keep replaying the dates that I went on with Yuki, as I try to remember the emotions that I was feeling at the time while being with her, but now that I am looking back I realize that I mainly felt numb or even calm, like this was just something that was expected of me, not something that I really wanted to do.

My mind then replays my time with Kaname over the break. I remember the way that he would look at me with a soft loving smile placed upon his face, and the way that his eyes would light up every time I would enter a room. I feel warm and my heart starts to pick up speed at just the thought of these moments with him.

I don't how or even when, but I know now that I want Kaname to claim me in every sense of the word, and I wish to do the same to him.

**Kaname's POV**

Zero has been gone for quit some time now, and I can't help but worry about him, especially when he's alone with Yuki and I have no idea what that bitch is doing to my darling Zero.

Once I have put away all of Zero's and my belongings away, I lay down our bed. I'm so glad that I never did plan to order Zero his own bed, because I enjoy being near him. Unfortunately the maids re did our blankets, so Zero's scent is no longer present on his pillow, so I can't bring my nose to his pillow to take in his alluring scent.

I hear the door click and once it opens, I am immediately engulfed in Zero's scent, but it's different. I can smell the scent from that bitch and something close to arousal.

"Kaname." Zero's voice surrounds me making me feel despair. He has chosen Yuki over me. Of course he has, I was foolish to even dream that he would he would love me. Everything that ever happened over the break was just him teasing me, a form of revenge fir being a vampire and for everything that I have done in the past., and I know that I deserve it.

"Kaname there is something that I have to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it!" I yell, his lovely eyes widen. I run up to him and pull him by his arm and throw him onto the bed. I then climb on top of him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I know that you have picked Yuki, but I don't want to hear it from you, because it will make everything that we have been through a lie. Please let me hold on to my dream about being able to be yours and you mine." I tell him trying my best to hold back my tears, even though I know I have let some flow down my cheek already.

I bury my face into the crook of his neck, not wanting him to see my cry over him. I guess I will have no choice, I will have to kill Yuki, erase Zero's memory of her, and keep him locked away in my manor.

"Kaname, what are you talking about? Stop jumping to conclusions." Zero says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Then what is it? Why do you smell like you just had sex?" I ask as my sadness turns into anger. I move my head up so I can look into his eyes.

"Um, well when I finished eating dinner, for some reason, I'm just guessing because she missed me, well she gave me a blow job and..."

"Why didn't you stop her? If you wanted that I would have done it for you!" I yell as tighten my hands around his arms.

"Stop! Let me finish, she gave me a blow job even though I kept telling her no, because I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you." Zero says in a huff.

"I'm sorry." I tell him as I loosen my grip and re bury my head in the crook of his neck.

His scent is really tempting I want to bite him but I don't want him to hate me ever again.

"Zero when was the last time you had some blood?" I feel him stiffen underneath me.

"Why do you ask?"  
"I just realized I haven't seen you take any blood the whole time you have been in the moon dorms." I say inhaling his scent again.

"I guess right before we left." Zero says so quietly that I can barley hear him.

"From who?" I ask moving my head from his neck so I'm looking into his eyes once more.

"Yuki." That one name drives me blind with rage. Why does she get the honor of having Zero bite her, when I have yet to receive such a gift?

**Zero's POV**

"Zero I want you to bite me." Kaname says, his eyes filled with what appears to be jealousy.

"Is that what you really want?" I ask in return and he loosens his grip on my arms completely allowing me to freely move them.

"Yes." He say breathlessly as he lowers his neck towards my mouth. I give him a soft smile which I know that he can not see, but I can't help but to because I have never seen him act so adorable before.

I can feel his pulse moving through his veins. I lick my lips before licking the right side of his neck which earns me a silent gasp. I continue to prepare him because I do not wish to cause him any form of pain.

"Please Zero stop teasing me." Kaname says with pleasure lacing each word.

I decide to be kind to him and relieve him of his suffering. I open my mouth and place the tip of my fangs on his pale flesh, which earns me an excited shiver. I slowly dig my fangs in deeper, but as soon as I get a taste of his pure blood I can't control myself.

**Kaname's POV**

I love the feel of how Zero's fangs pierce my neck, I especially love the sweet torture his tongue brings me as it moves to catch any stray droplets. I move myself closer to him and pulling him closer into my embrace.

"AH! Zero I love you." I moan out once I begin to feel his fangs remove themselves from my neck. I move my head once again looking into his blood red eyes and watching them return back to their beautiful shade of amethyst.

I smile at him lovingly and he returns the smile right back at me. I bring my lips to his mouth. He opens his mouth and I do the same. Our tongues play with one another as the battle to see who gets to dominate. Neither one of us are wanting to give in so easy.

I move my hand to unclasp his belt and remove his pants along with his boxers. My hand takes hold of his semi hard cock.

"AH!" Zero gasps out as I begin to move my hand up and down his shaft, feeling him grow hard between my fingers. His hands grab a hold of my neck and pulls me deeper into the kiss, as he decides that now should be a good time to begin sucking on my tongue suggestively and I feel my own member harden as well.

**XXX  
Authors Note: I guys so what did you think? Please let me know I really do enjoy hearing from you guys. I have 2 things that I would ask of you please check out my poll if you want to help me ****continue writing He's mine, as well as if you have read my Harry potter fic I would love to hear from you guys because it really isn't doing as well as I would like it to and I have no idea if I should continue it or not. Well anyway thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter of Zero My angel :D **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight XXX

**Chapter 20**

**Yuki's POV**

I can't wait anymore. I need to know why Zero is upset with me, it's not like I did anything different from what I normally do. The faster we fix our problems the faster we can return to being the loving couple we were before.

Once I get to the moon dorm I open the front door to see that no one else is around. They must still be on their way back. I make my way up the staircase; once I was absolutely sure that none of the other students were around.

I think that I remember where Kaname's Sempai's room is. That's where my darling Zero told me he would be staying.

Ah! I think that I may have found it.

"Yuki Chan!" Ichijo Sempai shouts right before my hand can make contact with the door handle. "What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"I just wanted to talk to my Zero." I say glaring at him for distracting me from my mission.

"I don't think that right now is the best time, I'm sure that Zero Kun is still tiered and needs some rest."

"AHH!" That sounded like Zero!

"What is going on!" I yell as I grab a hold of the handle. As I'm about to open it, Ichijo Sempai puts his hand over mine trying to stop me.

"Please Yuki Chan, I'm sure that Zero Kun just stubbed his toe or something." The blond vampire tries to convince me.

Kaname's POV

I slide my hands down Zero's well defined chest. My fingers pausing for a few brief seconds to admire his light pink nipples.

"Please Kaname." Zero me, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, and a sheet if sweat covering his skin.

Not being able to resist him, I grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and pour a generous amount on my hand. I quickly cover my cock in liquidly substance. With the remainder of it I coat my fingers.

Zero spread his creamy legs open, allowing me access to adorable pink whole.

"Zero you are so beautiful." I say before placing my finger inside him. I allow him some time to adjust before I place the second finger in. I watch his face the whole time, intrigued on how it turns from pain and then to pleasure.

Zero quickly brings his hand to his mouth. No doubt trying to stifle any moans that may come from him.

Once I believe that he is properly prepared I remove my fingers from his quivering whole. I pull his hand away from his mouth. "Let me hear your beautiful voice." I tell him before I place my swollen cock at his entrance.

Zero grips the back of my head to pull me into a loving kiss. At that moment I slowly put my cock into his virgin whole, I am immediately engulfed in the heat.

"AHH!" Zero moans once I'm in him.

"What is going on!" I hear someone yell, but I don't care because I am finally one with my beloved Zero.

'Click'

"ZERO!" A voice screams and at the minute both our eyes widen in shock. We turn our heads to the source of the scream.

Yuki's POV

I can't believe it! What was Kuran Sempai thinking? Zero is mince and no one else can have him!

"Yuki let me explain." Zero says as he tries to push himself up, from underneath Kuran Sempai.

"There's nothing to explain Zero." I tell him calmly.

"Yes there is I."

"Don't worry Zero, I know that this wasn't your fault. It was all Kuran he most likely used his powers to make you sleep with him."

"I would never do that to Zero! I love him!" Kuran shouts and I almost believe what he's saying.

"You don't love him, you're just like all the other vampires trying to ruin Zero's life even more, and you would never have a chance with him because he could never be with someone like you!" I shout at him and I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"It's you who he doesn't love!" Kuran shouts as he stands up from the bed, placing a black rob around him.

"Well I think that we should hear it from Zero." I say with a smirk on my facing, knowing that I'm right and Kuran is wrong.

Zero's POV

I was begging to think that they had forgotten that I was even in the same room anymore. That is until Yuki brought me back into the conversation.

I never wanted her to find out this way. I should have told her as soon as I got back, but I guess there is no point worrying about now, is there?

"Yuki your right I love you."

"See Kuran I told you!" Yuki shouts with a smile plastered onto her once adorable face.

"Let me finish. I love you, but I have come to realize that I only love you as I would a little sister. I'm sorry but I love Kaname." I tell her and soon as I'm done Kaname sits down on the bed and grabs a hold of my hand, holding it lovingly.

"NO! No Zero you are supposed to be with me!" She shouts as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Yuki I can't choose who I love." I tell her as calmly as I could. I wish things had stayed the same, but they didn't and there isn't much I can do to change it.

"You belong with me, I will make you remember how much you love me." Yuki declares before exciting the room.

XXX

**Authors Note: so what did you guys think? Please let me know. There is still a poll up for He's mine if you haven't voted please do so. Thank you for all the reviews I have received. I love all of you :D **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight XXX

**Chapter 21**

**Akautski's POV**

I guess Zero has really chosen Kaname Sama. Everyone in the dorm heard the argument that they had with Yuki.

Who was I kidding? Of course I would never be able to stand a chance against Kaname Sama. At least I know that I told him how I feel about him, and he didn't freak out about it either. He was really accepting and tried his best to turn me down as politely as he could**.**

I still have dreams about those soft pink petal like lips. If only my dreams could become reality. I know that will never happen though, so I guess I have no other choice but to move on and try my best to find someone who loves me as much as I love them, and wouldn't leave me for someone else.

"Akautski, is everything alright?" Hanabusa enters the room with a white towel wrapped around his slim waist and his hair still wet, where stray droplets begin to travel down his chest.

"I wish that Zero could become mine." I tell him honestly while lying down on my bed.

"Oh come on Akautski, we have gone through this already. You will find someone else don't worry." He says gently while joining me on my bed, sitting right next to me.

"I know that, but I really wish that I could have him as mine. He's perfect in every way." I say with a soft smile on my face. Even a single thought about the silver haired prefect can bring this reaction to my face.

"You know what! Kiryu isn't the only guy out there!" I haven't heard Hanabusa yell at me like that in a very long time. " I mean I have been here the whole time!" Before I can ask what he's talking about, I feel his mouth connect with mine.

Hanabusa's POV

How can Akautski be so oblivious? Here I have been the whole time patiently waiting for him to get over Kiryu, and accept me as his lover, but I'm tiered of waiting. I have wanted him for so long.

I'm the first who pulls away from the kiss. "Hanabusa, I don't understand. Why did you do that?" He asks calmly.

"How can you be so clueless! I did it because I love you, I have always loved you. I'm tiered of having to hear how wonderful Kiryu is all the time. Why can't you just see me?" I ask him as tears begin to form in my eyes. I love him I always have. What does Kiryu have that don't? I just want Akautski to see me and only me, is that too much to ask for?

"I didn't know." Of course he didn't know, if he knew he would have talked to me before all this. "I'm sorry." He says while bringing his hand to my cheek and wiping away a stray tear.

"I don't need your pity!" I yell. I feel his hands grip my shoulders.

"I would never pity you. I wish that you had told me this sooner, because if you did I may never have fallen for Zero in the first place, and that would have saved us both from so much heart ache."

"You still would have fallen for him." I'm not stupid or blind. Even if did get together before we met Kiryu, one look at him and Akautski would have left me behind to try everything he could to be with him.

"Hanabusa I'm willing to give us a try." Before I can even think about responding to him, I feel his lips upon mine. I have only ever dreamt about this moment, I can't believe the man of my every waking thought is kissing me so passionately.

"I would like that." I say breathily with a smile on my face as we break away to get more air.

**Kaname's POV**

I can't believe that that bitch ruined Zero's mood. We were just about to have sex for the very first time and she just had to walk in on us, declaring that she would make sure that she would get Zero back. As if that would ever happen I would kill her the moment I noticed Zero started to sway his affections back to her.

"Goodnight Kaname." Zero says right after exiting the bathroom, his silver hair slightly damp, and his pajamas already on.

"Goodnight Zero, I'm just going to take a quick shower first." I give him a quick peck on the cheek as I walk past him.

Stepping into the bathroom I turn on the lights and gently shut the door behind me. I will not hesitate to kill that bitch if she somehow manages to take my Zero away, I'm surprised that she has not realized that yet.

No one will ever get in the way again of Zero and me being together. Yuki already had her chance to try to make sure that Zero would never leave her, and she clearly didn't do a good job about it if he chose me over her.

I take off my robe and hang it on one of the hooks. I walk towards the shower turning the knob to cold, after all I still have a slight problem to look after.

Hopefully this shower will help put my mind at ease so can enjoy being with Zero for the night, and also so I won't try to have my way with him and have him upset with me.

Damn the Yuki, if it weren't for her Zero and I could still be having sex. We could have been doing it in the shower. Which I would have preferred it would be much better then showering alone.

Zero's POV

Is it too much to ask for to have a normal life? Apparently it is. I wish that Yuki could have just accepted the fact that I don't want to be with her anymore, and that I have moved on so I could be with someone else.

I pull the covers off enough allowing me to slip in between the silk sheets. As I lay down I pull them over my shoulder. Maybe if I'm lucky enough I will be able to have a good nights rest.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for sleep to come, I hear the bathroom door click open. I feel the bed dip down as Kaname slips into the bed. His arm wraps around my lower waist pulling me closer to him.

"Goodnight Zero my angel." Kaname says sweetly as he kisses the back of my head.

"Goodnight Kaname my sweet prince." I say in return before drifting of to sleep.

Kaname's POV

My dear Zero I will protect you for as long as I can. No one will ever take you away from me again. You and I must always be together. I love you more then I love my own existence.

With these thoughts still fresh in my mind, it's not long until I to let sleep take control of my body.

XXX

**Authors Note: Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed I love reading what you guys say. Can you believe in two more days I will be 18? I can't wait, up here in Canada I will be an adult. Anyways please leave a review, those can be early birthday gifts for me. Love you guys : 3 **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

**XXX**

**Chapter 22**

**Yuki's POV**

Who does Kuran think he is? He has some nerve thinking that he can steal my beloved Zero away from me. Is he blind? Can't he tell that Zero and I are meant to be together forever? I loved Zero way before Kuran ever did and I love him more than Kuran will ever be able to. Here I thought that they both loved me and despised on another. Now I have to live with the fact that they both are gay. Today us my chance though I will get my lovely Zero back and no one will stop me.

The fan girls are really loud today, which doesn't surprise me since it has been so long since the last time they were able to gaze upon the beautiful members of the night class. Even the fan girls know better than to look at Zero with such lustful eyes, because they know that Zero is mine!

The gate opens, and standing at the front of the line is Kuran with Zero by his side. I grind my teeth together at having to look at them stare at each other with such affection in their eyes. That's the way that Zero once looked at me, he shouldn't be looking at anyone else that way.

"Zero!" I call running up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I smirk when I hear a growl escape Kuran's mouth. I can even feel the hatred he has for me radiating off of him. Which is just fine with me because I don't care what he thinks about me anymore all I want now is to have Zero with me.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Zero asks confused. He is so adorable. I love him so much.

"I'm hugging my boyfriend sill. What else does it look like I'm doing?" I say with a soft smile on my lips.

"Yuki I thought I already told you I'm no longer your boyfriend." Zero says quietly enough so that no one else can hear him, but Kuran does and he gives me a smirk when he sees a frown on my face.

I quickly replace my frown with a smile "Oh Zero I know that's all just a joke. There is no way that you could ever feel that way about Kuran." I say with a light chuckle.

"Cross we need to get to class, and you are just blocking out way." Aido sempai says with a frown on his face. I give him a glare and all he does his glare right back at me until Kain places a hand on his shoulder.

"I will see you later my love." I say giving Zero a peck on his cheek. I watch as the night class as they walk past me. It felt so good to hold Zero again. I want him to hold me again so that I can once again feel safe in his strong arms.

Kaname's POV

I hate Yuki Cross with every fiber of my being. Thank God that Aido stepped in and managed to get that filth away from my little angel. I now have to disinfect Zero from the scent of that awful woman.

Entering the building I grab a hold of Zero's arm and drag him towards the bathroom. "What's wrong Kaname?" Zero asks.

"I have to get rid of any trace of that woman." I grab a cloth and damp it with some soap and water. I place the cloth on his cheek and rub her lipstick off of his cheek. After two minutes Zero pushes my hand away.

"I think that you got rid of her scent by now." Zero says softly before placing a gentle kiss on my mouth.

"I just don't like her touching you." I say pulling him into a hug. I can still smell her vile scent on my property. I will have to remove that scent from him later tonight.

"Come on Kaname were going to be late for class." Zero says as he tries to push himself away from me. I don't want us to be late either. I reluctantly let him go before we head to class.

When we get to class were both glad to see that the teacher isn't here yet. Zero and I walk to our normal seats next to Takuma and Senri.

Zero's POV

I wish Yuki would just get over me and move on already. I just want her to be happy. Why can't she see that I'm over her and that I want to be with Kaname, not her?

The teacher finally enters the classroom ten minutes later, and he begins the lesson. Half way through the lecture I feel a hand grab my thigh. I look over to see Kaname staring at me with a concerned expression on his face. I squeeze his hand to let him know that everything is okay.

After class finally ends I follow Kaname as we head back to the moon dorms, we walk up the stairs as we make our ways to our room. The whole way there Kaname never once lets go of my hand and I don't want him to let go either.

We enter the room and I immediately feel Kaname's lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. "I love you Zero." He says while unbuttoning my shirt.

His lips descend on my right nipple and he begins to suck on it. "Oh God!" I moan out. He just chuckles and continues to rub his hands down my sides until they reach the waistband of my pants.

"Zero I want you so badly." Kaname says before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them past my ankles. Before his mouth can go around my hard cock, I put my hand under his chin, lifting it so that he is looking at me.

"I don't think that its fair that I'm the only one who's undressed." I say softly bending down on my knees and placing my lips on is. His arms scoop me up and he places me gently on the bed. I watch him as he takes his clothes off at an amazing speed.

"He spreads his body on top of mine. "Zero I love you, you are my everything." He places his lips on my neck and starts to nip at my nip at it without breaking the skin.

"Kaname I want you so bad." I moan out wrapping my arms around his strong neck.

"I want you to." Kaname says while looking at my eyes with a soft smile on his face. I place my hand on his cheek. My other hand grabs the back of his head. I pull him into another kiss.

"Then do what you want with me."

**XXX**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post I had exams. Anyway I hope that you liked it please review and I will try my best to post the next chapter of He's mine on Friday. Thanks so much for reading and please tell me what you guys think **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 23**

**Kaname's POV**

Hearing my beloved say those precious words to me I find that I cannot control myself any longer. I grab the bottle of lube from the night stand. I twist open the lid as fast as I can, and pour a generous amount of the liquid substance onto my fingers. As I do this I notice how Zero has spread his legs apart, allowing me to see his cute little whole better.

I gently place one finger inside him, loving how he moans at the intrusion. He moans even louder as the second finger enters him. I pause allowing him to adjust. After a minute or two I begin moving my fingers in scissoring motion, stretching him so that when I place my cock inside him, I won't damage him or make him feel pain. I want this experience to be pleasurable for him.

"Kaname! Enough I need you so badly right now!" Zero moans out. I can't refuse anything from my darling Zero, so I pull out my fingers and grab the bottle of lube once again. Pouring the substance over my cock. I move my hand up and down my already aching flesh trying to make sure that every inch is covered in the substance.

Once I have made sure that my dick is completely covered, I position my aching hard dick at the entrance of his adorable pink little hole. I slowly push my whole cock inside of him, enjoying how he feels around me. "Zero you are so tight." All I get in response is a low moan.

I pause for a moment allowing Zero to adjust to the size of my cock. "Please move!" Zero begs of me. I place a kiss upon his lips as I begin to slowly thrust in and out of him, loving each sound that he makes every time I move.

"Faster!" Zero moans while gripping onto my arms. Not wanting to deny the love of my life anything. I begin to pick up the pace ramming my cock hard and fast, in and out of his perfect ass. I notice Zero's hand moving towards his dick. I take hold of his hand placing a light kiss on it. I place a kiss on it and start sucking on his index finger. He glares at me and I give him a smile in return.

I place my hand at the base of his dick, and with other I cup his balls giving them a light squeeze. I move my hand up and down slowly on his shaft. Every once in a while I place my thumb against the tip. I watch as his head rolls backwards and lands onto the pillow. His lovely amethyst eyes have clouded over in lust.

"Ka-kaname I love you so much!" Zero says as the wall of his anus begins to clench around my aching hard dick.

"I love you to my angel." I say lovingly to him as I capture his pink lips with my own, sucking on his bottom lip.

"I'm going to cum!" Zero moans loudly. Hearing this I begin to pick up the pace, wanting my lover to reach his orgasm.

"KANAME!" Zero screams out in pleasure a couple of seconds later. His white cum covering both of our chests. I don't him to be alone in the aftermath of pleasure. So I begin to move faster and harder pounding into his tight ass.

"ZERO!" I call out as my cum fills him to the brim. I collapse next to him removing my now soft dick from his ass. I pull him into an embrace. I place a kiss on his forehead and notice that after all that my silver haired angel has fallen asleep.

"Zero I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I say softly, enjoying the feeling of having him in my arms.

Yuki can try all she wants, but Zero will always be mine, and mine alone. No one else deserves to be with him. Anyways I'm the only one who can make feel like this, so he doesn't need anyone but me.

**Zero's POV**

I woke feeling sweaty and sticky. Not to mention that my ass is a little sore. I open my eyes to see that Kaname is passed out next to me. I brush his bangs away from his eyes and caress his cheek in the process. That was the best sex I have ever had. Yuki never once made me feel the way that Kaname did.

"Good morning my lovely Zero." I become startled out of my thoughts at hearing Kaname's low voice.

"Good morning Kaname." I say placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I really don't want to get up today." Kaname says while moving his body on top of mine. He places another kiss on my lips before starting to leave a trail of them down my chest.

"You have to Kaname." I say trying my best to hold back a moan as I feel him begin to suck on one of my nipples. "If you don't go to class today, one of the other vampires may do something out of line." Kaname lets out a deep sigh, before he reluctantly moves away.

"Fine then let's go take a shower than." Kaname says while standing up from the bed.

"You go by yourself, because I know that if I go in there with you, I know that we will be late for class." I tell him and his smile turns into a pout.

"Since when did purebloods start pouting?" I ask as he walks off to the bathroom. Giving me a nice few of his ass along the way.

"We only pout when our lovers refuse to do something we want." He says while leaving the bathroom door open. I let out a light chuckle as I hear the water from the shower turn on.

I'm so lucky that I have Kaname. I have never felt this wanted or needed before. I only hope that Yuki will understand that I don't want to be with her.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: So sorry for the late update. I beg your forgiveness, but school is stressing me out right now. It's my last semester so I'm really busy lately. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to post the next chapter of He's mine this week. Please leave a review. I love hearing from all of you :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 24**

**Takuma's POV**

Kaname Sama and Kiryu Kun if I must say were really outgoing last night. I do not think that Senri and I even managed to get a wink of sleep with how much those two were moaning. Of course I am glad though, because at long last, after many months of planning and waiting, Kaname Sama has finally managed to make Kiryu Kun as his. I think that everyone in the night class is happy for him. Now we just have to wait for them to make everything official. No doubt the council will not like to hear that one of the last purebloods has married beneath their status.

"Did anyone manage to get any sleep last night?" Aido asks in a huff as he storms down the stairs with Akatsuki trailing behind him.

"I do not think that anyone managed to get any sleep last night Aido, but we should all be happy that Kaname Sama has at long last managed to get the one person he loves." Rima says as she lazily puts a pocky stick into her mouth.

"It's only a matter of time now before Kaname Sama actually manages to propose to Kiryu Kun." Ruka says as she leans against a wall.

"At the rate Kaname Sama has been going at I think that he will propose in just a few days." I say teasingly as I feel the arms of my boyfriend wrap around me securely.

Everyone in the room quiets down as we sense that both Kaname Sama and Kiryu Kun have left their rooms. After a minute or so passes we all bow our heads in respect towards our leader. I just realize that soon we will also have to do this towards Kiryu Kun, for one day he will be Kaname Sama's bride.

"Good morning everyone. I hope that you all managed to have a pleasant sleep last night." Kaname Sama says cheerfully as he makes his way down the staircase with Kiryu Kun following right behind him.

This is the happiest that we have seen Kaname Sama in a very long time. I really do hope that everything works out between them, and that Cross does not do anything that could somehow break them apart. Kaname Sama and Kiryu Kun really do make a cute couple, it is almost like they were made for one another.

**Kaname's POV**

This is the most confident I have felt in months and it is all because I finally have my Zero by my side. I know for sure that if the situation were to ever a rise that he were have to choose between his whore of an ex or me, he would pick me in the end.

Zero and I make our way to lead the night class towards the gates. Once we get to the gates I place a gentle kiss on my lover's lips and pull away quickly before the gates open.

When the gates finally open the day class begin to shout as loud as they possibly can, frantically calling out the names of their favourite night class member. In hopes that maybe if they are lucky enough they will be able to make eye contact with their obsession if even just for a brief moment or two. As we are walking I notice that Zero has moved closer to me.

My eyes follow to where he is staring at. I notice how Cross is staring at him, her eyes filled with a longing that will never be satisfied because Zero is mine and I am never going to give him up to anyone. When she notices that I am staring at her, she turns her gaze towards me. I stop walking as she tries to glare at me, in return I glare at her. Everyone around us has now become quiet.

"Kaname lets just keep moving, if we don't we are going to be late for class." Zero says to me in a hushed whisper as he pulls on the sleeve of my uniform.

Hearing Zero say that to me I wrap my arms around his waist and we begin to make our way to class once more. As I walk past Cross I make sure to pull Zero closer towards me. I watch as her glare deepens and seeing her do that I cannot help but to let out a smirk.

I have finally won the affection from the one person I desire most, and I have no intention of letting that go anytime soon.

**Yuki's POV**

Zero looked so adorable today, I really do miss having him by my side. What makes Kuran so great that Zero should pick him instead of me?

How dare Kuran act all smug in front of me? It is only a matter of time now before Zero will notice that I am clearly the better person to be with him, and when he does notice this he will be begging me to take him back.

I am the only one who can make sure that Zero is happy. Kuran is just fooling himself if he actually believes that Zero is going to stay with him forever. Right now my beloved Zero is just curios and he wants to try something new.

Once Zero has satisfied his curiosity he will once again return to my loving embrace, and back at my side where he knows he belongs.

**Zero's POV**

The look that Yuki gave me today absolutely terrified me. I have never once before seen such an expression on her face before.

I really want Yuki to find someone that can make her happy and that will love her for who she is. Hopefully that when she does find this person she will be able to forget about me.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: So sorry for the late update I know I am getting bad at this. I used to be able to update a new chapter each week but lately I just don`t feel motivated to write anymore, but then I think about all my readers and I try my best to work on my stories whenever I can get the chance. This week thought I am going to try to update a new chapter everyday so that I am caught up with where I should be by now. Thank you for all of you read and review my stories I really do love all of you. I don`t really check the email I have set up for fanfiction and** **I don`t really go on the site as much as I used to, so on my profile I listed another email as to where you can contact me if needed. Tomorrow I will try my best to update He`s mine.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 25 **

**Kaname's POV**

After class Zero and I made our way back to our bedroom. When I turned around from shutting the door, I am surprised to feel Zero's lips upon mine. I kiss him back and a couple of minutes later Zero pulls away.

"What was that for?" I ask him, because anyone who knows anything about Zero Kiryu is that he really isn't the affectionate type.

"Why did you not like it? I just thought that maybe just maybe my boyfriend may want me to kiss him, but I guess I was wrong." Zero says before he turns his back on me and begins walking towards the bathroom.

I grab onto Zero's arm and pull him back to me. "Now hold on a second. Where do you think you're going? I never said that I didn't like it, I was just curious as to why you decided to kiss me out of the blue." I say pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, that's why I did it." Zero says before I start nibbling on his ear.

I pull away from his ear to respond. "I love you to. In fact I love you so much that I want to marry you." I say before I move my mouth to nibble on his neck.

"Wait did you just say that you wanted to marry me?" Zero says as he pushes me away from him. Crap I don't think I should have said that.

"Yes I did. I really love you Zero, and I want the world to know it." I say pulling him back into my embrace.

"I love you to Kaname, I would love to marry you." Zero says throwing his arms around my neck, and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Wait this is not how I wanted to propose to you." I say with a pout on my face, and Zero lets out a light chuckle.

"Well too late, Kaname I am all yours and I do not want to belong to anyone else." Zero says before kissing my lips. I cannot believe how easy it was to get Zero to say yes to my proposal, even if I did not want exactly want it to go the way it did, but at least I know that he is mine.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: **

** Ok you can hate me this chapter sucked and it was really short. Anyway please leave a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 26**

**Aido's POV**

I can't believe that I just saw that. I never thought that I would be the one that got to see Kaname propose to Zero. They look so cute together I can't wait to tell the others what I just saw. Everyone will be excited, we have all been wanting Kaname to propose to Zero soon they are so perfect for one another.

There is only one problem that I see with their engagement and that has to do with Yuki. She is still so madly in love with Zero heaven only knows what she would do to try to get him back with her. Not that she poses much of a threat anyways because Kaname can take her on any day, but he may not want to hurt her considering he once felt that he loved her and also because even though Zero broke up with her we all know that Zero still thinks of her as one of his most dear friends, and Kaname would never want to hurt anyone that Zero cares about.

Oh well no point of dreading on things that haven't happened yet, besides it's a happy time because Kaname finally has his beloved Zero all to himself just like he has always wanted, who knows maybe if Kaname is even more lucky there might be a little baby crawling around here. Oh how I can`t wait for that day to arrive.

I quickly skipped off to my dear cousin's room. I barge in the room with a giant smile on my face. "You won't believe what I just saw Akatuski!" I say as I jump on the bed wrapping my arms around him. I know that he probably still loves Zero but I think that he will enjoy hearing that Zero will be happy.

"Oh! And what exactly did you see?" Akatuski asks while flipping through his book. Even though we are together right now he isn't that affectionate towards me, but then again he was hoping that he would be with Zero and he never really saw me as an option before. Well I shouldn't dwell on the past I'm sure that given sometime Akatuski will be more in love with me even more than he ever was with Zero, I mean it's not like they were ever a couple it was only Akatuski's fantasy that they would be together.

"I just got to witness Kaname Sama proposing to Kiryu Kun!" I say excitedly. "I can't believe how fast everything seems to be happening, not that I mind because I have never seen Kaname Sama look so happy. Who knew that it would be Kiryu Kun that would be the one that would help Kaname Sama be able to smile again? I can't believe that at one point in time I couldn't stand being around Kiryu Kun, but now I can't imagine not having him being a part of our group." I tell my Akatuski with a giant smile on my face. I look over towards him to see how he has taken to the news of Kaname Sama's and Kiryu Kun's engagement.

When I look at Akatuski I'm greeted with a blank stare on his face the book in his hand completely forgotten as he lets go of it and it falls onto his lap. The smile that was once present on my face disappears and turns into a frown. This isn't the reaction that I was expecting from him, I had thought that maybe, just maybe that he would have been able to get over Kiryu Kun faster than this, but I guess that I was wrong.

I don't know if he will ever be able to get over Kiryu Kun. I really want him to be over him though because Kiryu is going to be with Kaname Sama. I have loved Akatuski for so long why can't he look at me the way that he looks at Kiryu Kun. Am I not deserving of his love? I don't want to change anything about me just so that he would look at me, I am happy with who I am I wish that he would find me attractive or that he even just found me to be a suitable partner for him. Why does it seem that we always want people who can never truly be ours?

**Akatuski's POV**

I know that I should have been expecting this, but somewhere deep down I had hoped that Zero and Kaname Sama wouldn't last and that Zero would want to be with me. Of course I knew this was nothing more than just a dream for me, but no one can blame me for wanting Zero so much. He's just so beautiful and smart. Actually there are so many words that one could describe Zero with but for me the word that I should be using is absolute perfection.

I feel bad for leading Hanabusa on but I thought that maybe he would be able to release me from my love and desire towards Zero, but things did not turn out the way that I had hoped. I will try to make it up to Hanabusa by trying my best to shower him with love and affection, but as of right now before I can even go through with that I will have to make sure that I have somewhat gotten over my feelings towards Zero.

"I'm sorry Akatuski, I should have kept that to myself and I should have waited until Kaname Sama and Kiryu Kun had made an official statement about their engagement." Hanabusa says slowly making his way off the bed.

"Hold on." I say as I grab onto his arm trying to pull him closer to me.

"What is it?" He asks me, and I can see that his eyes are starting to water.

"Thank you for telling me, I would rather hear this from someone that loves and cares about me then having to hear about it in front of people where I would have nowhere to hide. I also just wanted to say that I'm sorry I haven't been fair to you, but I want you to know that I am trying my best to get over him because I want to try and start a life with you." I say to him sweetly as I give him a kiss at the top of his head.

I watch as his facial expression turns into a smile and I hear him laugh as tears run down his face. "I just wish that you would think about me like that right now, I love you so much Akatuski I hate knowing that there is someone else that you care about more than me." He says wrapping his arms around my neck. I can feel his tears drip down onto my shirt.

"I know and I wish that there was something that I could do that could help take your pain away Hanabusa, but just give me some time and will try my best to make you as happy as I can. I do love you Hanabusa." I say kissing him on the lips.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: Alright I know that this chapter took me forever to finish I have actually been working on it for about 2 weeks and I know you can kill me as it doesn't even have Kaname or Zero in it. I am trying my best to catch up on my stories and on my profile the dates are listed as to when I would like to have each story updated. Please review I love you all and once again I would like to apologize for the long wait I hope that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
